


Sanagi

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen si era chiamato una sfida per lui, e non ci aveva pensato oltre.<br/>Non gliene fregava più niente della sua vita, del resto.<br/>Non esisteva più una vita che potesse chiamare sua.<br/>Era appena stata comprata da uno yakuza chiamato Takaki Yuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shizuka na Yoru ni

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la quarta edizione del [Big Bang Italia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com)  
> La storia è un sequel di [“Yami wo ukeire futatabii asa kuru”](http://simph8.livejournal.com/66848.html), di . Sempre di è il gift alla storia, il fanmix “The birth of a butterfly”, che potete scaricare [qui](http://www.mediafire.com/?rlyr107hnc8bp80)

_** 01 – Shizuka na Yoru ni ** _

_“Leggermente amaro, il sapore della vita” [Flavor of life, Utada Hikaru]_

_Tokyo è un posto pericoloso se non sai dove andare._  
Aveva sentito fin troppo spesso quella frase, e aveva sempre concordato.  
Tokyo era una città con una splendida copertina, che nascondeva un marcio insanabile.  
Partiva dalle sue fondamenta, partiva da un periodo della storia troppo antico perché si potesse ancora sperare di estirparlo.  
Tokyo era un luogo meraviglioso, ma lui questa meraviglia non era mai riuscito a scorgerla.  
Quand’era bambino, Chinen aveva sempre pensato che fosse troppo luminosa. I suoi genitori non avevano mai il tempo di portarlo troppo in giro, per cui quelle rare volte in cui capitava in zone come Shibuya o Ginza o Akihabara, pensava sempre che quelle luci fossero eccessive, e affatto necessarie.  
Non era abituato alle luci, lui.  
Aveva passato gli inizi della propria adolescenza, poco più di due anni prima, in un piccolo appartamento di San’ya, ed erano giorni che non ricordava con particolare piacere.  
Quando usciva di casa per andare a scuola, si sentiva sempre come osservato, come se il pericolo fosse sempre in agguato, come se gli dovesse sempre accadere qualcosa.  
Aveva imparato a convivere con quella paura e a superarla.  
Aveva imparato ad andare avanti con quel poco che la sua famiglia aveva da offrirgli, e mai una volta si era lamentato per questo.  
Dormiva in un futon malconcio steso alla bell’e meglio in quello che si avvicinava più alla definizione di sgabuzzino che di stanza, si era abituato a convivere con l’umidità e con gli scarafaggi, e in costante allerta che un giorno potessero venire a bussare alla porta e togliere loro tutto.  
Ma non era sempre stato così.  
C’era stato un periodo in cui suo padre era un uomo d’affari importante, e Yuri ricordava di come andasse fiero di lui, di come desiderasse di poter diventare come lui, un giorno.  
Era da quando aveva dodici anni che quell’uomo era sparito.  
Al suo posto c’era qualcuno che gli pareva sensibilmente più vecchio, con la barba che non veniva fatta da giorni, che si aggirava per casa sempre con la sua bottiglia di sakè, quella che sembrava non avere mai fine.  
I bei mobili della loro casa a Meguro erano lentamente spariti. Era sparita la televisione, erano spariti i quadri, erano spariti i regali di nozze.  
Era sparito il sorriso sul volto di sua madre, e Yuri aveva visto anche lei invecchiare a vista d’occhio.  
Quando poi era sparita anche la casa, aveva compreso come fossero arrivati ad un punto di non ritorno.  
Lui non doveva sapere niente. Doveva rimanere all’oscuro e pensare che la situazione fosse solo temporanea, che fosse tutto un errore, che presto sarebbe tornato tutto com’era prima.  
Come se suo padre avesse ancora una dignità da mantenere, almeno con quella famiglia di fronte alla quale non si era mai mostrato debole.  
E poi Yuri aveva cominciato ad alzarsi durante la notte, a mettersi dietro la sottile parete che divideva il luogo in cui dormiva dal salotto e ad ascoltare i suoi genitori parlare.  
Parlavano, parlavano, parlavano sempre.  
E lui comprendeva sempre meno.  
Li aveva sentiti parlare di truffa. E poi di fallimento. Di debiti.  
E di yakuza.  
E quello che aveva capito alla fine, era che non sarebbe tornato nella sua confortevole casa, nel suo comodo letto, con gli amici e la vita priva di preoccupazioni che gli spettavano a quell’età.  
Non aveva mai detto una parola. Aveva accettato i cambiamenti uno per uno, senza mai protestare, senza mai chiedere qualcosa in più.  
Era rimasto in silenzio a guardare e a subire.  
A subire i pianti ininterrotti della madre mentre il padre la picchiava.  
A subire quelle stesse percosse, a imparare a nascondere i lividi perché gli altri non facessero troppe domande.  
Ma si era ben presto reso conto che in quella realtà tutta nuova, a nessuno importava davvero fare domande.  
Andavano tutti avanti per la propria strada, e né insegnanti né vicini sembravano preoccuparsi per quel ragazzino che di tanto in tanto presentava delle ferite sul volto.  
Poco importava se c’erano giorni in cui il padre lo picchiava così tanto che non riusciva ad alzarsi.  
Poco importava se a scuola i suoi compagni si preoccupavano di coprire quei lividi con ferite sempre nuove e sempre più profonde.  
Era andata avanti così per circa un anno, sebbene lui avesse perso cognizione del tempo che passava.  
Che senso aveva contare i giorni, in fondo?  
Ogni mattina, ogni pomeriggio, ogni sera... tutto era sempre uguale, e lui aveva smesso di sperare che qualcosa cambiasse, aveva smesso di pregare dèi nei quali non riusciva più a credere, aveva smesso di provare voglia di piangere.  
E poi era arrivato quel giorno, e di nuovo lui aveva accettato che gli eventi seguissero il loro corso.  
Era l’ennesima sera in cui spiava i suoi genitori, quasi ormai fosse diventata una routine.  
Quando il campanello aveva suonato, si era lievemente insospettito, ma si era tranquillizzato quando non aveva scorto neanche la minima ombra di timore negli occhi di sua madre e di suo padre.  
Ricordava perfettamente l’uomo che era entrato da quella porta.  
Ricordava il suo sorriso viscido, ricordava la cicatrice poco sopra l’occhio.  
Ricordava i loro occhi che si incontravano, e il brivido che gli aveva percorso la schiena.  
Chinen aveva avuto paura, e non avrebbe nemmeno saputo spiegare il perché.  
Aveva smesso di provare paura, no?  
Aveva smesso di temere che gli potesse accadere qualcosa di peggio, perché si era convinto di aver finalmente toccato il fondo in quella caduta apparentemente senza fine.  
Eppure, i fatti avevano dovuto smentirlo.  
La madre aveva aperto la porta della stanza, scoprendolo a spiarli.  
Non si era scomposta; l’aveva afferrato per un braccio, senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo, e l’aveva gettato per terra di fronte allo sconosciuto come avrebbe fatto con un cane randagio.  
“Questo è il nostro pagamento.” aveva mormorato suo padre, con quel tono lievemente biascicante dato dall’ormai totale dipendenza dal sakè. “Abbiamo già preso i dovuti accordi... dovrebbe essere sufficiente, no?” aveva aggiunto poi, senza mai guardare il figlio, senza mostrare nemmeno un cenno di pentimento per quello che stava per fare.  
E Chinen aveva compreso allora che la sua vita era finita in quel momento.  
Si era lasciato trascinare fuori da quella casa, preso di peso e gettato con poca grazia in una macchina con i finestrini oscurati, grande, una bella macchina.  
Somigliava a quella che aveva il padre, il suo vecchio padre, quello che non beveva e che non lo picchiava.  
Non esisteva più quell’uomo, non esisteva più quella madre affettuosa e sempre sorridente che gli preparava il bento tutte le mattine, mettendogli il tamagoyaki salato, come piaceva a lui.  
Non esisteva più tutto questo, e Chinen aveva cominciato da tempo a credere che fosse solo un parto della sua mente, che fosse solo un ricordo lontano che quel giorno, il giorno della fine della sua infanzia, doveva essere cancellato per sempre.  
Perché quei genitori non potevano essere gli stessi che nemmeno l’avevano guardato negli occhi mentre uno sconosciuto lo trascinava lontano da loro, con la prospettiva di non rivederlo mai più. 

*** 

Il posto in cui l’avevano portato puzzava.  
Puzzava di sporco, di sudore.  
E aleggiava un vago odore che Yuri non aveva collegato immediatamente, ma che con il tempo aveva imparato a riconoscere come l’odore del sangue.  
Ce n’erano altri come lui. Decine di altri.  
Ragazzini sporchi, denutriti, che a malapena si reggevano in piedi.  
Alcuni avevano l’aria malata, e con il passare dei giorni Yuri vedeva uomini che entravano a prenderli, e non li vedeva più fare ritorno.  
Succedeva anche a coloro che ancora sembravano in salute, ma lui non si era mai voluto porre troppe domande.  
Fino a quando non aveva stretto amicizia con uno dei ragazzi che stavano lì con lui, fino a quando non aveva deciso di aprirsi, fino a quando non aveva avuto la sua prima crisi isterica.  
Semplicemente, aveva urlato.  
Aveva urlato che non era giusto, che era stanco, che lo uccidessero se gli andava, ma che non lo tenessero più in quel capannone lurido, insieme agli altri, come se non fossero altro che carne da macello.  
Uno dei ragazzi più grandi si era alzato in piedi e gli aveva tappato la bocca con decisione, tirandolo a terra e mandandolo a sbattere con la schiena contro il muro, con un’espressione feroce.  
“Piccolo idiota!” aveva inveito, dandogli uno schiaffo. “Pensi che sia tutto uno scherzo? Pensi che ci guadagni qualcosa nel dir loro di ucciderti, se gli va?” aveva sibilato, sempre più furioso. “Quelli sono capaci di torturarti per giorni anche solo per noia, prima di ucciderti. Sono capaci di cose che non sei nemmeno in grado di immaginare. Per cui non ti conviene farli irritare.” aveva concluso, sciogliendo la presa che teneva il ragazzino contro il muro e sedendosi di fronte a lui, portando le gambe al petto.  
Chinen si era leggermente stizzito, ma non aveva osato controbattere.  
“Come ti chiami?” aveva chiesto invece, quasi sorpreso dal tono della sua voce. Salvo lo sfogo di poco prima, era da giorni che non parlava con altri esseri umani.  
Anzi, gli sembrava che fosse da più di un anno che non parlava con nessuno.  
“Daiki.” aveva risposto lui, sul chi va là, apparentemente poco propenso ai rapporti umani.  
E Chinen poteva capirlo perfettamente.  
“Yuri.” aveva detto, con il medesimo tono, poggiandosi più comodamente contro il muro senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso. “Mi dispiace per prima, ma pensavo di impazzire. Sono giorni ormai che sto qui dentro, e non credo di farcela più.”  
Daiki aveva sorriso, ironico, poi aveva scosso la testa.  
“Io ho perso il conto del tempo che ho passato qui dentro, ragazzino. Sì, forse all’inizio sembrava anche a me di impazzire, ma... ci si fa l’abitudine, fidati.” gli aveva spiegato, e Chinen non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare una certa rassegnazione nella sua voce.  
“Che cosa ci facciamo qui?” aveva chiesto, dubbioso, come se non volesse davvero conoscere la risposta alla sua domanda.  
Il più grande aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano davanti al volto e rivolgendo poi lo sguardo agli altri ragazzi nella stanza.  
“Aspettiamo.” aveva detto, con voce roca. “Ogni tanto qualcuno si ammala e viene portato via perché diventa inutile, questo l’hai visto anche tu. Ogni tanto viene qualche uomo e ci guarda, ci tocca, e decide se c’è qualcuno che fa al caso suo. E ogni tanto...” si era morso un labbro, così forte che Chinen ricordava di aver pensato che cominciasse a sanguinare da un momento all’altro. “E ogni tanto qualcuno con parecchi soldi ha bisogno di... organi. Di parti del corpo. Ed è anche a questo che serviamo.” aveva spiegato, con una tranquillità che a Yuri era parsa assolutamente artefatta. “Non c’è un destino peggiore dell’altro, non c’è niente che tu possa sperare. Comunque vada a finire, è uno schifo.”  
Chinen era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il giorno.  
Era davvero finita, allora, era finita l’infanzia, era finita la speranza di un futuro ed il ricordo del suo sesso passato. Era finito tutto per lui.  
Aveva pensato decine e decine di volte a quello che Daiki gli aveva detto, e alla fine aveva dovuto ammettere con se stesso che il ragazzo aveva ragione.  
Non c’era una via di fuga e non c’era un destino che potesse dirsi migliore di un altro, non per loro.  
Sarebbero comunque morti, avrebbero comunque sofferto, in un modo o nell’altro. E non c’era speranza, non c’era salvezza da tutto quello.  
Yuri continuava a vedere l’immagine dei suoi genitori poche sere prima, quando l’avevano portato via, e non poteva fare a meno di odiarli.  
Era allora che aveva deciso.  
Avrebbe dovuto cercare di sopravvivere, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta, avrebbe visto il loro dolore così come loro lo avevano condannato al suo.  
Si trattava di stringere i denti e andare avanti.  
Da quel giorno, non aveva più pianto e non si era più lamentato.  
Andava avanti e basta. 

***

Era successo improvvisamente.  
Uno di quegli uomini, diverso da quello che era andato a prenderlo a casa sua, si era avvicinato a loro con un sorriso.  
Aveva fatto cenno a Daiki di andare con lui, con un sorriso malevolo in volto.  
E Daiki l’aveva seguito, perché non c’era altro che potesse fare. Aveva lanciato un ultimo sguardo a Yuri prima di uscire dal capannone, ma il più piccolo non avrebbe saputo interpretare i suoi occhi.  
Non c’era paura, non c’era rassegnazione.  
Non c’era niente in quegli occhi. E lui si era chiesto se sarebbe stato anche lui così, quando fosse arrivato il suo turno.  
Si era illuso per delle ore e poi per giorni, e tendeva il collo verso l’entrata ogni volta in cui sentiva la porta aprirsi, ma le sue aspettative venivano puntualmente deluse.  
E alla fine smise di sperarci.  
Daiki non sarebbe tornato mai più.  
Probabilmente era già morto. Probabilmente era già stato fatto a pezzi.  
E più si ripeteva che non doveva crogiolarsi in questo tipo di pensieri, più gli sembrava di impazzire all’immagine di lui morto, di lui che non sarebbe tornato, di lui che l’aveva lasciato solo.  
Non gli dispiaceva la sua compagnia. Era l’unica che aveva in fondo, e con il passare del tempo aveva scoperto che era semplice parlare insieme al più grande, che era semplice con lui dimenticare in che tipo di situazione si trovassero.  
Ora era abbandonato. Di nuovo.  
Ma non lo fu a lungo, e ancora non sapeva se considerare questa sua particolare condizione un bene oppure l’ennesima maledizione che si era abbattuta su di lui.  
Ricordava con esattezza il momento in cui l’aveva visto.  
Era giovane, non gli avrebbe dato più di venticinque anni.  
Aveva un’aria annoiata e strafottente, come Yuri ne aveva viste fin troppe ormai.  
I tacchetti dei pesanti mocassini in pelle che portava ai piedi risuonavano nel vuoto del capannone, come un’eco di morte, un suono che ormai tutti loro avevano imparato a riconoscere come un segnale.  
E Yuri era rimasto a guardare, senza nemmeno pregare che anche questa volta non toccasse a lui.  
Quello era stato il giorno dell’inizio della sua nuova vita.  
Quel giorno, lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre.  
Non avrebbe mai saputo dire come lo ricordasse, non avrebbe mai saputo dire se conoscere quell’uomo fosse stato un bene o un male per lui, sapeva solo che era stato trascinato fuori da quel posto, e che di quello era grato.  
L’odore del sangue e della morte erano spariti.  
Non per sempre, ma almeno gli era stato concesso di prendere un po’ d’aria, ed era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
Non avrebbe ringraziato il suo carnefice, non l’avrebbe fatto mai.  
Ma mentre veniva portato a casa sua da quegli uomini che continuavano a fissarlo come se fosse carne da macello, non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa ci avesse visto in lui e nella sua aria menefreghista, nei suoi modi di fare poco inclini ad essere piegati.  
Chinen si era chiamato una sfida per lui, e non ci aveva pensato oltre.  
Non gliene fregava più niente della sua vita, del resto.  
Non esisteva più una vita che potesse chiamare sua.  
Era appena stata comprata da uno yakuza chiamato Takaki Yuya. 

***

Quando aveva messo piede per la prima volta in quella casa, era stato quasi sorpreso.  
Aveva riconosciuto a malapena la zona, e forse la conosceva più di fama che per esserci mai realmente stato.  
Si trovavano a nei pressi di Kabukichou, a Shinjuku, lontani dalle vie principali.  
Fu spinto dentro quello che avrebbe definito come un bell’appartamento.  
Non bello come la casa che aveva a Meguro, ma una reggia in confronto a quella di San’ya.  
Il paradiso in confronto a quel capannone.  
I due uomini che l’avevano portato lì se ne erano andati subito, ghignando e toccandolo un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti, ma non se ne era preoccupato.  
Quello che gli premeva sapere in quel momento, era che cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua vita da quel momento in poi.  
Yuya era seduto sul divano del piccolo salotto che dava sull’ingresso, con le gambe accavallate e un sorriso in volto.  
Non si era alzato in piedi. Gli aveva solo fatto cenno di raggiungerlo sul divano, e Chinen così aveva fatto.  
Che senso aveva ribellarsi? Che senso aveva provare a fare qualcosa, provare a dire di no, provare a fare qualcosa di diverso da quanto ordinato?  
Si era sistemato accanto a lui sul divano, e aveva atteso.  
Takaki si era voltato in sua direzione, prendendo a sfiorargli il volto con un dito, lentamente, squadrandolo da capo a piedi.  
“Ho davvero buon gusto, non trovi?” gli aveva chiesto, con un sorriso sornione. “Non sei affatto male. Quegli altri ragazzini che c’erano in quel buco mi sembravano troppo denutriti e avevano l’aria malaticcia. Dovrei seriamente protestare per come vengono tenuti, se continuano in questo modo non saranno buoni a molto.” aveva continuato, come se quella fosse una normale conversazione, come se Yuri fosse un suo pari.  
Il più piccolo non si era illuso di scamparla per quella notte. Stava solo aspettando che lo yakuza facesse la sua mossa, e sapeva che era soltanto questione di minuti.  
Prima che lo portassero via, Daiki aveva avuto modo di spiegargli con dettagli fin troppo precisi e cruenti quello che aspettava a coloro che venivano portati via in quel modo, a quelli che erano destinati a diventare gli schiavi sessuali di qualcuno.  
Chinen non poteva fare a meno di provare paura, in qualche modo, ma si controllò bene abbastanza da non darlo a vedere.  
“Non avrei saputo che farmene del resto di un ragazzino che ci fosse rimasto secco al primo uso, ti pare?” aveva aggiunto, ridendo, probabilmente godendo di quello sguardo nervoso negli occhi del più piccolo.  
Ma ancora, Chinen non aveva fatto una piega.  
E non aveva fatto una piega quando l’aveva preso di peso e portato in camera da letto.  
Non aveva fatto una piega quando gli aveva tolto i vestiti di dosso.  
Non aveva fatto una piega quando l’aveva fatto stendere con il viso contro il materasso e si era spinto dentro di lui.  
Yuri non ricordava di aver mai provato così tanto dolore.  
Aveva riportato alla mente tutte le volte che il padre l’aveva picchiato, così forte da fargli sputare il suo stesso sangue, quando i compagni a scuola si divertivano ad usarlo come affilacoltelli, quando c’erano mattine in cui si svegliava e gli sembrava che il suo intero corpo andasse in fiamme.  
Ma non c’era fra le sue memorie qualcosa di peggiore di quel dolore. Non c’era nei suoi ricordi qualcosa che superasse la sensazione dell’erezione di Takaki dentro di lui, delle sue spinte violente, del sangue che gli scorreva fra le gambe, del suo respiro nell’orecchio e delle mani artigliate sul suo corpo che lo graffiavano, che aggiungevano sempre più dolore in ogni momento in cui lui pensava che non potesse andare peggio di così.  
Quando aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo, Yuri aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo.  
Era stato abbandonato sul letto, con lo sperma che si mischiava al sangue fra le sue cosce, con la sensazione di non riuscire a muovere nemmeno un muscolo.  
Aveva capito che cosa intendesse lo yakuza.  
Aveva avuto modo di notare quale fosse lo stato di parecchi dei ragazzini che erano insieme a lui al capannone.  
Probabilmente, molti di loro non sarebbero sopravvissuti nemmeno al “primo uso”, come aveva detto lui.  
Aveva sperato che lo lasciasse in pace, almeno per quella sera.  
Quando invece l’aveva visto tornare in quella stanza, con l’erezione nuovamente dura fra le gambe, non aveva potuto fare a meno di singhiozzare.  
Non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a sopportare un’altra volta tutto quello, non così presto.  
“Non piangere.” sibilò il più grande. “Prima mi hai detto che non avevi paura di me, vero? E allora non c’è bisogno che tu pianga.” gli aveva mormorato poi nell’orecchio, spingendosi nuovamente dentro di lui.  
E Chinen aveva urlato, di nuovo. E aveva singhiozzato, di nuovo.  
Ne era certo, a quel punto, non poteva fargli più male di quanto non gli stesse già facendo.  
Perché non piangere, allora? Perché non singhiozzare?  
Che dignità aveva ancora da mantenere mentre il più grande continuava a spingersi dentro di lui, sempre più a fondo, mentre gli tirava i capelli e lo tirava contro di sé, mentre lo feriva per l’ennesima volta?  
“Mi dispiace, davvero non vorrei...” aveva detto, con la voce segnata da gemiti ogni volta che spingeva i fianchi contro di lui. “Ma devi imparare in qualche modo, no? Dovrò pure testare la merce, e abituarti a quello che ti aspetta.” aveva spiegato, e anche se non riusciva a vederlo in viso Yuri sapeva che stava sorridendo, così come sapeva che non c’era traccia di pentimento in lui. “Sei meglio di quanto credessi, sai? Pensavo che a questo punto saresti già svenuto per il dolore. E sarebbe stata una vera seccatura. Non è un granché scoparsi un corpo inerme, sai?”  
“No, certo.” aveva ribattuto Chinen con un filo di voce, quella poca che gli rimaneva. “Suppongo che stuprare qualcuno che non ha la minima possibilità di difendersi sia molto più eccitante.”  
Non era riuscito a trattenersi.  
E si era pentito di quella frase, ma in fondo valeva la soddisfazione che si era tolto nel vedere il sorriso sparire dalle sue labbra.  
Takaki l’aveva voltato, cominciando a prenderlo a pugni, prima di spingersi nuovamente dentro di lui, con ancora più forza.  
Chinen aveva cercato di estraniarsi, di fingere di non essere lì, di non pensare a quello che gli stava accadendo, ma sapeva che era di gran lunga meglio se cominciava ad abituarsi a tutto quello, perché era certo che sarebbe seguito di ben peggio, perché era certo che finché Takaki non si fosse stancato di lui, ogni giorno della sua vita sarebbe stato simile a quello.  
Quando lo yakuza si era stancato l’aveva spedito sotto la doccia, dicendogli che non aveva intenzione di dividere il letto con lui così sporco.  
Si era trascinato sotto l’acqua, cercando di lavare via i segni di Takaki dal suo corpo e non riuscendoci.  
E alla fine, aveva rinunciato.  
Che senso aveva?  
La sera dopo, o forse anche prima, ne avrebbe avuti di nuovi. E poi ancora, e ancora, e ancora.  
E comprese allora che quei segni sarebbero diventati parte della sua quotidianità, e che piuttosto che combatterli avrebbe fatto meglio ad accettarli.  
Quella notte dormì di fianco a Takaki, e ricordò di aver impiegato secoli a prendere sonno.  
Non gli piaceva il rumore del suo respiro, non gli piaceva il calore della sua pelle a contatto con la propria.  
Ma era quanto gli veniva offerto dalla vita, e non avrebbe voltato le spalle di fronte a quella prospettiva.  
Continuava a chiedersi se non fosse meglio morire, ma alla fine forse Daiki aveva ragione.  
Non c’era un destino peggiore dell’altro.  
C’era solo la capacità di sopportare qualsiasi cosa gli fosse destinata.


	2. Garasu no Shounen

_** 02 – Garasu no Shounen ** _

_“Portami ovunque vuoi, porta via tutto quello che sono” [Desire, Shibutani Subaru-Yasuda Shota]_

Yuri era disteso sul letto suo e di Yuya.   
Si stava annoiando.   
Gli capitava spesso ultimamente di non sapere cosa fare quando rimaneva in casa da solo. Aveva valutato l’opzione di chiamare Kei, ma subito ci aveva ripensato.   
Non era _così_ disperato da costringersi a sopportare le manie del più grande.   
Stava per risolversi a gettarsi sul divano, quando la porta dell’appartamento si aprì.   
Takaki bofonchiò un ‘sono tornato’, prima di stravaccarsi sulla poltrona del salotto, passandosi una mano di fronte al viso, come per far passare un incipiente mal di testa.   
“Bentornato.” borbottò Yuri, ironico come sempre, rimanendo sulla soglia della stanza in attesa che l’altro gli dicesse qualcosa.   
“Una giornata massacrante.” furono le parole con cui esordì Yuya, fissando il più piccolo con aria quasi disgustata. “E tu non stare a guardarmi in quel modo, ragazzino, che è l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno. Anzi, renditi utile e portami una birra.” gli ordinò, tirando poi una sigaretta fuori dal pacchetto e accendendola con un gesto nervoso.   
Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma obbedì.   
Andò in cucina, tirando fuori una bottiglia di birra ghiacciata dal frigo e aprendola, portandola poi al ragazzo ancora semi-sdraiato sulla poltrona.   
Si sedette sul divano poco lontano, osservandolo dare un sorso che era certo sfidasse le scarse capacità dei suoi polmoni di trattenere il respiro, e gli venne quasi da sorridere.   
Non osava quasi sperare nemmeno pensarlo, ma... gli pareva che le cose andassero meglio, ultimamente.   
Certo, Yuya era sempre lo stesso con lui, così come era stato negli ultimi due anni e mezzo. Continuava a prenderlo quando ne aveva voglia, continuava a fargli del male fisico, continuava a ferirlo, a graffiarlo, a tagliarlo in ogni modo possibile quando faceva sesso con lui.   
Ma gli era sembrato come se fosse diventato più umano nei suoi confronti, da quel giorno.   
Ricordava le sue parole mentre lo accompagnava a casa, ricordava di essersi sentito quasi sollevato di avere lui accanto, mentre la sua mente era ancora piena delle immagini dei genitori morti, del rumore del proiettile che lui aveva sparato per ucciderli, dell’odore del sangue.   
Non si illudeva.   
Non pensava che ora l’altro provasse pietà per lui, non credeva che la sua condizione sarebbe cambiata mai.   
Eppure, per la prima volta da anni, era stato in grado di fargli sentire che teneva a lui. Yuri sapeva che non provava il minimo affetto nei suoi confronti, che il suo attaccamento era pari a quello che si aveva per una proprietà. Ma si accontentava, perché era più di quanto avesse ottenuto in tutto quel tempo da lui.   
Aveva imparato a capirlo, in un certo modo.   
Al di là dello yakuza che uccideva a sangue freddo, che lo stuprava sera dopo sera senza provare il minimo rimorso, Yuya poteva anche essere meglio di tanti altri.   
Chinen era venuto a contatto con parecchi di loro, tramite il più grande. E aveva conosciuto ragazzi nella sua stessa situazione, e li vedeva cambiare continuamente, e sparire dalla circolazione, e quando osava chiedere a Takaki che fine facessero lui si limitava a ghignare e a dirgli che molto probabilmente erano finiti tre metri sotto terra.   
E lo diceva con tranquillità, e lui doveva riconoscere di essere fortunato ad essere ancora vivo.   
Si guardava allo specchio, sera dopo sera, tracciava con il dito le cicatrici che il più grande gli lasciava addosso quando non prestava abbastanza attenzione, quando si lasciava prendere troppo la mano dai suoi giochi a letto, ma continuava a ripetersi che erano un buon prezzo per la sua vita e per la sua vendetta.   
“Che cosa è successo di così terribile?” domandò, cercando di mostrarsi sinceramente interessato a quello che faceva durante la giornata.   
Il più grande scrollò le spalle, dando un altro sorso alla birra, prima di rispondergli.   
“Le solite cose. Un idiota era convinto di potersi mettere a spacciare coca nel nostro territorio, e ci siamo dovuti occupare di lui. Non è stato semplice, si è messo a sparare e ha colpito uno dei nostri.” spiegò, facendo una smorfia infastidita. “Non è stato divertente. Si lamentava come una ragazzina.” sospirò, continuando a sorseggiare la birra. “E poi come se non bastasse, poco fa il capo ha chiamato me e Kota e ci ha detto che nei prossimi giorni ci manderà ‘nuove leve’” disse, scimmiottando il modo di parlare del boss. “Che, tradotto per i comuni mortali, significa avere fra i piedi un ragazzino che sa a malapena premere un grilletto.” concluse, reclinando la testa contro lo schienale della poltrona, per poi voltarsi in direzione del più piccolo. “Tu che cos’hai fatto per tutto il giorno?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.   
Chinen scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non valeva poi così tanto parlarne.  
“Mi sono annoiato, non ho fatto niente di particolare. Ho fatto un giro nel quartiere, ma non è che sia poi così divertente. E poi sono passato al conbini e ho comprato del ramen precotto per pranzo. E poi...” sospirò, guardandosi intorno. “E poi mi sono annoiato, te l’ho detto. Niente di più, niente di meno.”   
Takaki chiuse brevemente gli occhi, sbuffando.   
“Devi trovarti un passatempo, ragazzino. Non puoi continuare a ciondolare in giro per casa con quell’aria depressa. Mi innervosisce, e lo sai. I tuoi genitori sono morti quasi due settimane fa, direi che è il momento di smetterla di pensarci, ti pare?”   
Chinen assottigliò le labbra, tirando le gambe contro il petto e mettendosi sulla difensiva.   
Che cosa ne sapeva lui di quello che pensava?  
Che cosa ne sapeva di come si sentiva?  
“E che cosa c’entrano adesso i miei genitori? Non penso affatto a loro. Ho fatto quello che dovevo e basta. Non mi sono più nemmeno passati per la mente.” mentì.   
La verità era che ci pensava, anche troppo.   
Continuava a vederli, in quella villetta rispettabile, con quell’aspetto da brava coppia felice che sembrava aver dimenticato il pesante scheletro nel proprio armadio, che sembrava aver dimenticato che al mondo c’era un ragazzino figlio loro che era stato dato in pasto a delle belve solo perché loro potessero avere quella casa e quel sorriso in volto.   
Tutto sommato, era felice di averli uccisi. Era tutto quello che aveva desiderato dal momento in cui era stato portato via da quella topaia a San’ya. Ma non era semplice, non lo era affatto.   
Yuya poteva anche essere abituato a uccidere, ma lui non lo era.   
E quei due omicidi, l’immagine del buco in mezzo alla fronte della madre e del padre, continuava a perseguitarlo, che lo trovasse giusto o meno.   
Takaki fece un mezzo sorriso, alzandosi in piedi e mettendosi dietro il divano, posandogli con lascivia le mani sulle spalle.   
“Ok, d’accordo. Fingeremo che io ti creda. Anche perché non mi interessa dei tuoi conflitti interiori, non me ne potrebbe davvero fregare di meno. Mi basta solo che tu non giri con quell’espressione per casa quando ci sono anch’io. Non vuoi irritarmi, vero Yuri?” mormorò, all’altezza del suo orecchio, e il più piccolo ebbe un brivido.   
“No che non lo voglio. Non oso sfidare la tua inventiva quando sei irritato.” lo derise lievemente, senza scherzare poi così tanto.   
Sapevano entrambi che quando Yuya se la prendeva, non gli bastava una notte di sonno per dimenticare il dolore delle ferite infertegli.   
Il più grande sorrise, facendo scivolare le mani lungo il suo petto, accarezzandolo.   
“Yuri...” gli disse, piano, con tono quasi lamentoso, e l’altro comprese che cosa volesse da lui.   
Era stato lì troppo tempo perché ormai non conoscesse a menadito il significato delle sue richieste, perché non comprendesse da ogni sfumatura della sua voce quello che voleva da lui.   
E lui era sempre pronto a soddisfarlo, perché non importava quanto tempo avessero passato insieme, non importava quanto potessero essere diventati abituati l’uno alla presenza dell’altro, lui conosceva comunque il suo ruolo.   
Era la sua puttana. Era il suo giocattolo sessuale. E il suo compito era quello di soddisfarlo ogni volta che voleva, in qualsiasi modo volesse.   
Non protestava, mai.   
Perché sebbene avesse la libertà di muoversi per casa e per il quartiere, la libertà di gestire il suo tempo come meglio credesse, non poteva negare di essere in catene in quell’esistenza.   
Erano catene che Yuya si divertiva ad allentare, ma che continuava a sentire come un peso costante che lo teneva legato allo yakuza, conscio del fatto che non ne sarebbe mai stato libero.   
Si mise in ginocchio sul divano, voltandosi verso di lui e trovando che il più grande si era già slacciato la cintura, abbassando i jeans quel tanto che bastava perché lui si ritrovasse immediatamente di fronte al suo sesso, già duro fra le sue gambe.   
Yuya lo afferrò forte per la testa, e lui aprì obbediente la bocca lasciando che l’erezione ci scivolasse dentro, lasciando che si spingesse fino in fondo alla sua gola.   
Si era abituato ai modi dello yakuza, e ormai ci faceva poco caso.   
Aveva abituato il proprio corpo a lottare contro i conati di vomito ogni volta che l’altro si spingeva oltre i suoi limiti, aveva abituato la mascella a non dolergli per il brusco trattamento ricevuto, aveva abituato il proprio respiro a mantenersi regolare ogni volta che l’aria si faceva troppo poca.   
Si era abituato a questo, così come si era abituato a tutto.   
E per quanto Yuya continuasse a trovare di che lamentarsi nella sua condotta sessuale, sapeva perfettamente di quanto fosse compiaciuto dei suoi miglioramenti.   
Per Chinen, la questione era puramente logica: se rendeva Yuya felice, se gli dava il suo orgasmo, se lasciava che facesse di lui e del suo corpo quello che credeva senza lamentarsi, avrebbe avuto meno spunti o motivazioni per prendersela con lui.   
Lo lasciò spingersi nella sua bocca fino a quando non si sentì stringere maggiormente sulla testa, e gemette piano mentre lo sperma di Yuya lo colpiva al fondo della gola, mettendo a dura prova la sua resistenza.   
Cercò di respirare con il naso, certo che l’altro non si sarebbe spostato fino a quando non avesse ingoiato.   
Andava così da più di due anni, del resto, ed era l’ennesima cosa che aveva imparato.   
Fece come voleva lui, con poche difficoltà, e prese un respiro profondo quando finalmente Takaki lo lasciò andare.   
Quest’ultimo gli prese il viso in una mano, scoccandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra, quasi irridente, prima di stiracchiarsi e dirigersi verso la camera da letto, con aria soddisfatta.   
“Non c’è niente da fare, Yuri... per quanto io possa tornare stanco dal lavoro, farselo succhiare da te è sempre un toccasana!” gli disse, con un sorriso rilassato, buttandosi di peso sul materasso.   
Chinen gli si stese di fianco, alzando un sopracciglio.   
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che la sensazione era reciproca, ma sapeva che lo yakuza non avrebbe sopportato il sarcasmo.   
“Che programmi hai per domani?” gli domandò, mentre l’altro accendeva la televisione, senza prestarvi realmente attenzione.   
Yuya storse il naso, alzando una mano per grattarsi la fronte con aria pensierosa, che Yuri trovò particolarmente buffa.   
“Che programmi _abbiamo_.” specificò. “Domani arriva il novellino, e suppongo che io e Kota dobbiamo dargli qualche dritta su come sopravvivere il più possibile là fuori senza prendersi una pallottola vagante. Non che a me importi così tanto, è chiaro. Ma Kota ha blaterato qualcosa sull’insegnargli quello che sappiamo e il mantenerlo in vita, per cui alla fine ho accettato, se non altro per farlo stare zitto. E poi...” fece una smorfia, poco contento. “Si porta dietro lo psicopatico. Cerca di stargli dietro tu, non ho intenzione di avere fra i piedi anche lui domani.” concluse, togliendosi la maglietta e lanciandola in un angolo della stanza, per poi stendersi sotto le lenzuola.   
Yuri storse il naso, irritato.   
“Lo sai che non mi piace quando dai a Kei dello psicopatico. Non è uno psicopatico, è solo... ha soltanto...” cercò di spiegarsi, ma l’altro lo interruppe con una risata.   
“Non ha tutte le rotelle a posto, no? Non mi piace averlo intorno, non mi piace il fatto che Kota se lo debba portare dietro qualsiasi cosa faccia, come se fosse un cane. Ma del resto, chi prova a dirgli nulla sul suo piccolo Kei.” derise l’amico, alzando le sopracciglia, poi passò un dito sotto il mento del più piccolo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “E non fare tanto il perbenista con me. Non piace nemmeno a te averlo intorno.”  
Chinen scrollò le spalle, senza rispondergli.   
Gli piaceva Kei, in qualche modo. Parlavano spesso quando erano insieme, e gli raccontava pressoché tutto quello che gli accadeva.   
Non era certo di quanto il più grande lo stesse a sentire, o di quanto la sua mente registrasse, ma continuava comunque a parlargli, trovando in lui una pratica valvola di sfogo.   
Ma no, non gli piaceva averlo intorno.   
C’erano delle sfumature nei suoi occhi che non sempre gli piacevano.   
Era come una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere, tutti loro ne erano consapevoli, e nessuno voleva essere lì quando fosse successo.   
Ma non disse niente di tutto questo a Takaki. Non avrebbe fomentato la sua idea secondo cui Inoo era uno psicopatico, non l’avrebbe mai fatto.   
Prendendo un sospiro profondo si distese a sua volta, mentre il più grande gli dava le spalle.   
Guardò il drago tatuato sulla schiena e trattenne il respiro.   
Ricordò la prima volta in cui l’aveva visto, e ricordava di aver provato un leggero timore.   
A quello ancora non aveva fatto l’abitudine.   
Era quello che gli ricordava chi fosse veramente Yuya, era quello che gli ricordava che non aveva speranza, che non avrebbe mai spezzato quelle catene, che ormai il suo destino era segnato.   
Si domandava se a quel pensiero, ci si sarebbe abituato mai. 

***

Yabu era appena rientrato in casa.   
Come sempre, l’aveva fatto con una certa ansia.   
Durante tutti quegli anni, aveva sviluppato una sorta di paura nel rincasare. Non sapeva mai che cosa ci fosse ad aspettarlo, non sapeva se Kei potesse aver fatto qualcosa, se potesse anche non essere lì ad aspettarlo.   
Sarebbe stato un problema. Sarebbe stato complesso cercarlo, convincerlo a tornare, convincerlo per l’ennesima volta del fatto che non era lui quello cattivo.   
Kota sospirò.   
Mise la testa in salotto, e sorrise apertamente quando vide il fidanzato comodamente seduto su una sedia, intento a prendere un tè.   
Gli si avvicinò con passo svelto, abbracciandolo.   
“Ciao tesoro.” mormorò, stringendogli la testa contro il petto, cercando di non fare movimenti bruschi o eccessivi che potessero in qualsiasi modo infastidirlo.   
“Ko! Sei tornato!” esclamò il più piccolo, strofinando il viso su di lui più e più volte, come a crogiolarsi nella sensazione di quella stretta.   
Yabu tentò di sorridere, mordendosi un labbro.   
“Certo che sono tornato, Kei! Dove volevi che andassi senza di te?” mormorò, lasciandolo andare per dirigersi verso la camera da letto.   
Si tolse i vestiti di dosso, fermandosi per qualche secondo a rimirare il proprio viso allo specchio.   
Aveva gli occhi cerchiati da segni violacei, rossastri sulla pupilla. Aveva delle rughe sporadiche sul viso, e continuava a ripetere a se stesso che ventisei anni erano troppo pochi per avere il volto già così segnato.   
Ma non poteva farci niente.   
Non avrebbe barattato Kei per un viso più riposato, non l’avrebbe mai fatto.   
Si sedette sul materasso, facendo una smorfia quando sentì le proprie ossa fare dei rumori ambigui.   
Si stese, solo per qualche minuto, fissando il soffitto e pensando.   
Non ne poteva più di fare quella vita.   
Passava tutta la sua giornata con Takaki, e temeva che continuando su quella strada avrebbe fatto la sua fine.   
Sarebbe diventato un individuo che non prova pietà per altri esseri umani, qualcuno che pensa sempre e soltanto a se stesso, qualcuno che va dritto per la propria via, senza contare i cadaveri che si lascia alle spalle.   
Quando era diventato il suo shatei, durante i primi tempi, contava i corpi privi di vita che vedeva durante una giornata.   
Poi erano diventati troppi, aveva perso il conto, e si era detto che in fondo non importava.   
Era una sua scelta, del resto.   
Nessuno l’aveva costretto a fare quella vita, nessuno l’aveva costretto a diventare un criminale, nessuno lo aveva costretto a diventare qualcuno di cui effettivamente si vergognava.   
L’aveva fatto per comodità, e non se ne pentiva.   
Si sentiva sempre più egoista, ma non poteva perdere tempo a piangere la morte di sconosciuti, quando c’era Kei che lo aspettava a casa.   
Avrebbe solo voluto poter passare più tempo con lui, ma con il passare degli anni avevano costruito una routine che funzionasse, e il suo terrore che gli capitasse qualcosa si era lentamente mutato in un lieve timore, che accompagnava costantemente i suoi passi.   
Chiuse gli occhi, li strinse, e quando li riaprì si sentì un po’ meglio.   
Erano passati otto anni.   
Otto lunghissimi anni, e le cose gli sembravano essere sempre le stesse.   
Lo ricordava come se fosse accaduto il giorno prima.   
Ricordava Kei semi-sdraiato in quel vicolo vicino la scuola, ricordava le cicatrici sul suo corpo.   
Ricordava quel pianto infinito, quelle lacrime che non faceva mai in tempo ad asciugare.   
Aveva pianto anche lui.   
Nel corridoio dell’ospedale, mentre lui cercava di riposare, quando il medico gli aveva detto quello che il più piccolo gli aveva taciuto.   
Non riusciva a sopportare il pensiero di mani che non erano le sue sul corpo di Kei.   
Non riusciva a pensare che l’avessero preso contro la sua volontà, che gli avessero fatto del male, quando lui era sempre stato così attento nel cercare di farlo sempre stare bene, di renderlo sempre felice.   
Tutta la sua fatica era stata sprecata.   
I genitori l’avevano abbandonato al suo destino, e quando Kota li aveva chiamati dall’ospedale avevano detto di fare di lui quello che meglio credeva, che loro non avrebbero sborsato nemmeno uno yen per le spese mediche.   
Yabu aveva urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, aveva detto loro che quello era il figlio, che stava male, che aveva bisogno d’aiuto.   
_Se ci tieni così tanto, allora pensaci tu, ragazzino._   
Questo gli aveva risposto il padre di Kei.   
E questo aveva fatto.   
Era per quella ragione che Yabu si era ritrovato a fare lo yakuza.   
Per un po’ di tempo aveva cercato di tirare avanti solo con le sue forze; aveva convinto la madre a far stare Kei da loro per un po’, ma si era ben presto reso conto del fatto che la donna non era a suo agio nell’avere il ragazzo in casa, non era in grado di gestire i suoi attacchi di isteria improvvisa, e non aveva intenzione di fare più dello stretto necessario per lui.   
Yabu lavorava giorno e notte per pagare le spese ospedaliere prima e gli psichiatri poi, ma non aveva impiegato che un paio di mesi prima di arrendersi di fronte al proprio fallimento.   
Era stato allora che aveva preso la sua decisione.   
Aveva mandato al diavolo il suo diploma e il fatto di essere stato accettato alla Todai, aveva mandato al diavolo i suoi lavori part-time, e aveva fatto di tutto per poter essere accettato nel mondo della yakuza.   
Non era stato semplice. Non sapeva cosa dovesse fare, né se sarebbe riuscito effettivamente a condurre quel tipo di vita.   
Continuava a dirsi che dovevi nascere in quell’ambiente o venirci trascinato a forza per diventare come loro, ma lui non aveva intenzione di indebitarsi fino all’osso per poi rischiare che qualcuno di loro venisse a bussare alla sua porta un giorno, uccidendo lui o facendo del male a Kei.   
Se non puoi batterli unisciti a loro, ecco cosa si era detto.   
E ora aveva quell’appartamento.   
Niente di che, ma a Kei sembrava piacere.   
Aveva i soldi per permettersi di pagare le visite psichiatriche e le medicine del fidanzato, e per fargli avere qualsiasi cosa chiedesse, nel costante tentativo di renderlo felice.   
E ci riusciva anche, quando le sue giornate erano buone.   
Quando si svegliava senza aver fatto incubi, quando gli sorrideva e passava tranquillamente i pomeriggi anche quando Kota non poteva essere in casa, Kei gli sembrava davvero felice.  
Erano le giornate no che lo atterrivano.   
Era quando tentava anche solo di toccarlo e lui urlava, era quando piangeva senza sosta, quando si rifiutava di prendere i tranquillanti.   
Quando lo guardava come se non fosse migliore di quegli animali che lo avevano stuprato anni prima.   
E Yabu si sentiva così miserabile che i suoi occhi riuscivano a convincerlo davvero di non fare abbastanza per lui.   
Yuya se la prendeva sempre per questo.   
Quando andava a prenderlo a casa e lui saliva in macchina con aria accigliata o depressa, il più grande gli ripeteva che non poteva farci niente, che era così che andavano le cose, che non poteva aspettarsi niente di meglio da quella vita.   
Che poteva solo sperare che il giorno dopo andasse meglio, tutto qui.   
Odiava la superficialità con la quale trattava Kei, ma non lo biasimava.   
Non era suo compito trattarlo meglio di quanto facesse. E non era nemmeno chi l’aveva trattato peggio nel corso degli anni, per cui Kota non aveva mai osato ribattere alle sue battute infelici sullo stato mentale del proprio fidanzato.   
Chinen era diverso.   
Quando Yuya l’aveva preso con sé era solo un ragazzino, ma a Kota era piaciuto subito il modo in cui si approcciava allo yakuza, come gli rispondeva a tono, come non si lasciasse mai condizionare del tutto dai suoi desideri e dalle sue richieste spesso insensate.   
Vedeva i segni sul suo corpo, certo.   
Ma in fondo continuava a dirsi che quei segni la vita li lasciava un po’ a tutti, che fossero visibili o meno.   
E Yuri poi, si prendeva cura di Kei quando poteva. Si sarebbe quasi azzardato a dire che i due fossero amici, per quanto quel termine in sé veniva aborrito in partenza dal più piccolo, il quale cercava sempre di fingere che ci fosse una certa distanza fra loro due.   
E Kota sorrideva e annuiva, e aspettava sempre la volta successiva in cui lui e Kei si fossero recati insieme a casa di Takaki, per vedere il più piccolo attenderli con ansia, prendendosi Inoo da parte quando gli altri due avevano da lavorare e raccontandogli quello che aveva fatto nel tempo in cui non si erano visti.   
Era quanto di più vicino Kei avesse ai rapporti umani al di fuori di lui, e non poteva che essere grato al ragazzino per aver dato una possibilità a quello che il resto del mondo vedeva come un nevrotico di venticinque anni con problemi mentali.  
Sospirò, cercando di chiudere tutte le definizioni che avevano affibbiato al suo fidanzato fuori dalla sua mente.   
Si alzò nuovamente, infilando una maglietta e dei pantaloni da casa, raggiungendo nuovamente Kei in salotto.   
“Kei-chan?” lo chiamò, attirando la sua attenzione. Il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, sorridendogli.   
“Cosa, Ko?”   
Il più grande lo prese per una mano, facendolo alzare e portandolo con sé sul divano, facendolo stendere contro il suo corpo e prendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli, dolcemente, cercando come sempre di evitare movimenti bruschi.   
“Che cos’hai fatto oggi di bello, Kei?” gli domandò, mentre il più piccolo chiudeva gli occhi e sorrideva, lasciandosi andare alle sue carezze.   
“Ho guardato la televisione.” rispose, contento.   
Yabu sospirò, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.   
Non era sorpreso. Quasi tutti i giorni quando gli chiedeva che cosa avesse fatto, l’altro gli dava la stessa identica risposta.   
“Ti sei divertito?” chiese, con tono piatto, ma cercando comunque di mostrarsi allegro di fronte a lui.   
Inoo annuì con convinzione, mettendo una mano su quella del più grande e toccandogli piano le dita.   
“Sì. C’erano un sacco di programmi divertenti. Non mi sono nemmeno annoiato come ieri, che invece non c’era niente di interessante.” gli rispose, con convinzione.   
Kota sospirò, di nuovo, e sapeva che avrebbe continuato ancora a lungo se non si fosse distratto.   
Fece spostare Kei in camera da letto, con la scusa di andare a dormire, e una volta che si distesero gli si mise più vicino di quanto non facesse di solito.   
“Kei?” mormorò, con fare vagamente suadente, sperando che l’altro non si lasciasse inibire da un comportamento troppo esplicito.   
“Che cosa c’è, Kota?” domandò il più piccolo, sulla difensiva.   
Yabu passò una mano sul suo fianco, sopra la maglietta, accarezzandolo con movimenti ripetitivi.   
“Kei, ti va se...?”  
Si morse un labbro subito dopo, lasciando che fosse Inoo a comprendere da solo che cosa gli stesse chiedendo.   
E il più piccolo poteva anche fingere di non capire del tutto quello che gli accadeva intorno, quando semplicemente si divertiva ad estraniarsi, ma Kota sapeva invece che comprendeva perfettamente tutto.   
Soprattutto quel genere di cose.   
Non rispose, probabilmente non lo ritenne necessario. Si limitò a fare un breve cenno di assenso con il capo, spostandosi meglio sotto il fidanzato, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, senza mai perdersi nemmeno un suo movimento.   
Yabu chinò il capo, come a darsi coraggio, e prese ad accarezzarlo con più decisione, mentre con la bocca tracciava linee di baci sul suo collo e sulle clavicole, togliendogli la maglietta e poi i pantaloni, lasciandosi prendere da una sorta di urgenza di cui aveva deciso di preoccuparsi soltanto dopo.   
Fu cauto come sempre nel far scivolare le proprie dita dentro di lui, non volendo spaventarlo né tantomeno fargli male.   
Continuava a guardarlo, a studiare le sue espressioni, in cerca di qualcosa che gli dicesse di fermarsi, di segnali che gli dicessero che non era a suo agio.   
Ma, per quanto potesse essere teso, non gli sembrava in procinto di avere una crisi di nervi.   
Si spostò fra le sue gambe, facendo pressione sulla sua apertura prima di penetrarlo, lentamente, facendolo abituare a sentirlo dentro di sé un poco per volta, prima di spingersi del tutto dentro di lui.   
Il calore che lo avvolse era indescrivibile.   
Da quanto era che non lo sentiva, e quanto l’aveva desiderato?  
Forse rimase fermo per troppo poco tempo prima di farlo abituare del tutto, ma non gli riuscì di fare altrimenti.   
Spinse dentro di lui, forte, posando la fronte contro la sua spalla, e perdendosi quel lieve spasmo nel corpo del più piccolo, quel gemito che non avrebbe saputo definire, le sue mani che gli si artigliavano sulla schiena.   
Ma, mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lui, non poté fare a meno di notare il grido lancinante che lanciò Kei.   
Si immobilizzò, facendo perno sui gomiti e alzando la testa per guardarlo, con gli occhi spalancati.   
Il più piccolo si agitava, tentando di colpirlo, con gli occhi chiusi ed un’espressione terrorizzata.   
“Smettila, smettila! Sei come loro, smettila! Ti prego, non mi fare del male, non...”   
Kota interruppe il suo delirio mettendogli una mano sul volto, cominciando ad accarezzarlo.   
“Kei... Kei!” sibilò, aggrottando la fronte. “Sto uscendo Kei, d’accordo?” mormorò poi, sfilandosi controvoglia da quel corpo, mettendosi di fianco a lui e prendendolo fra le sue braccia, mormorandogli all’orecchio di tranquillizzarsi.   
“Conta insieme a me, Kei... uno...”  
“U... uno.” ripeté il fidanzato, con il respiro affannato e tremando.  
“Due... tre... quattro...”  
Arrivarono insieme, contando, fino al dieci, e a quel punto Kei parve essere tornato alla normalità.   
Non dissero più una parola.   
Kota attese che si fosse addormentato prima di alzarsi lentamente, attento a non svegliarlo, e dirigersi verso il bagno, chiudendosi dentro a chiave e appoggiando la schiena contro il muro, lasciandosi andare ad un verso esasperato.   
Afferrò la propria erezione con un gesto quasi brutale, cominciando a masturbarsi velocemente, come se non vedesse l’ora di finire.   
Era da quasi due mesi che non facevano sesso.   
E prima di allora... non ricordava nemmeno quanto fosse passato.   
La loro vita sessuale non era un granché, Kota capiva il perché e non se ne era mai lamentato.   
Venne con un gemito strozzato nella propria mano, poi si lavò velocemente e tornò nell’altra stanza, preoccupato dal fatto che Kei potesse svegliarsi e non trovarlo.   
Si addormentò guardando il fidanzato dormire, guardando quell’espressione apparentemente serena, e domandandosi come ogni sera che cosa accadesse in quella mente, che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui, che in tutti quegli anni non era riuscito a cancellare dal suo corpo i segni di quegli uomini.   
Kota chiuse gli occhi, stanco.   
Maledettamente stanco.


	3. Kuroi asa, Shiroi Yoru

> _ **03 – Kuroi asa, Shiroi yoru**_

_“Anche se ti baciassi, non mi sorrideresti” [Santa Maria, Yamashita Tomohisa]_

Yuya stava quasi per impazzire.   
Anche quella, come volevasi dimostrare, era stata una pessima giornata.   
Quell’Hikaru non gli piaceva.   
C’era qualcosa nel suo sorriso, che aveva classificato immediatamente come fasullo, e nei suoi modi di fare affettati, che continuavano a convincerlo del fatto che non fosse tagliato per essere uno yakuza.   
Ma gli ordini erano ordini, no?  
Kota gliel’aveva ripetuto per tutto il giorno.   
Gliel’aveva ripetuto mentre gli mettevano in mano una pistola per sparare ad uno dei loro creditori ad una gamba, glielo aveva ripetuto mentre era rimasto ad ascoltare le sue lamentele e i suoi dubbi, gliel’aveva ripetuto quando aveva perso la pazienza e l’aveva afferrato per la collottola, ben intenzionato a gettarlo nella baia di Tokyo il prima possibile.   
Gli ordini erano ordini. E se il boss voleva che istruissero quel ragazzino con le unghie curate a fare qualcosa per la quale non era minimamente tagliato, non era un suo problema.   
Ora che erano a casa sua, si sentiva meglio.   
Preferiva sempre giocare sul suo territorio. Lì dove poteva dettare legge, lì dove aveva il controllo della situazione.   
Lì dove era certo di poter mettere le mani alla gola di Yaotome se gli andava, senza crearsi troppi problemi.   
Kota stava spiegando allo shatei quali fossero i confini della loro zona e fino a quanto si estendesse il loro raggio d’azione, e lui in effetti era particolarmente annoiato.   
Chinen era in cucina con Kei, i due stavano bevendo una birra e parlando fitto, e più di una volta aveva sentito pronunciare il suo nome.   
Non osava nemmeno immaginare che cosa Yuri stesse raccontando all’altro ragazzo, ma del resto non gli interessava più di tanto.   
Che gli dicesse quello che voleva. Non era comunque qualcosa di cui si vergognava o di cui avrebbe dovuto scusarsi.   
Alzò un sopracciglio, rivolgendo nuovamente la propria attenzione agli altri due seduti in salotto.   
Se non ci fossero stati loro, probabilmente in quel momento avrebbe sbattuto Yuri su quello stesso pavimento e se lo sarebbe scopato.   
Probabilmente l’avrebbe legato, impedendogli di muoversi. Probabilmente avrebbe afferrato il suo coltello preferito e gli avrebbe lasciato qualche taglio sulla schiena, giusto per non fargli dimenticare il sapore di quella lama.   
Era da troppo ormai che non gli faceva così seriamente male, e non voleva di certo che si abituasse a quei ritmi sessuali eccessivamente blandi.   
“Yuri! Birra!” urlò ad un certo punto, alzando lo sguardo in direzione degli altri due, con un sorriso ironico.   
Quando il più piccolo arrivò in salotto, seguito a ruota da Inoo, vide Hikaru soffermare lo sguardo su di loro, curioso.   
Si mise in piedi, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Yuri con fare protettivo, e afferrò la propria birra.   
“Oh, perdonami, credo di non avervi presentati.” disse, con un sorriso mellifluo. “Lui è Yuri, la mia puttana. Yu, questo è Hikaru. Sai il novellino di cui ti avevo parlato?” chiese, chinando lo sguardo sul più piccolo, e trovandolo accigliato.   
Ridacchiò, conscio di quanto poco gli piacesse essere presentato in quel modo.   
Beh, che gli piacesse o meno, era quello che era.   
Sentì Kei alle sue spalle schiarirsi la gola con fare eloquente, ma continuò ad ignorarlo, fino a quando questi non gli si mise davanti, sorridendo a Yaotome.   
“Takaki non è mai stato un mostro di educazione. O di intelligenza, comunque. Io sono Kei.” si presentò, guardando poi lo yakuza più grande con aria di sfida, come se volesse davvero vedere se avrebbe osato cogliere l’esca e prendersela con lui di fronte a Kota.   
E Yuya lasciò correre, come sempre.   
Non che avesse paura di Yabu, c’era poco per cui temerlo.   
Ma non era disposto a sentirlo lamentarsi almeno per l’ora successiva su quali fossero i problemi di Kei e su quanto fosse fragile e...   
Stronzate.   
Piuttosto che prendersela con lui, gli premeva cancellare quello sguardo interessato dal volto di Hikaru mentre fissava Chinen.   
Non gli piaceva, affatto.   
C’erano stati uomini che l’avevano guardato troppo. C’erano state volte in cui loro due erano insieme e qualcuno aveva allungato troppo le mani, aveva osato posarle sul suo corpo, aveva osato sorridergli in modo grottescamente allusivo.   
E Yuya aveva sempre preso provvedimenti.   
Un po’ di sangue sparso valeva bene il suo rimarcare un concetto fondamentale: Yuri era suo, e di nessun altro.   
Riprese a parlare, sorseggiando la sua birra e tenendo il ragazzino sulla propria gamba, incurante degli sguardi dubbiosi lanciatigli dagli altri.   
“Allora... abbiamo finito di spiegare a questo ragazzino che cosa deve fare? Sono sicuro che per quanto sia lento, non gli sono necessarie poi così tante spiegazioni, Kota.” gli disse dopo un’altra buona mezz’ora in cui era rimasto ad ascoltare, sempre più annoiato e sempre più ansioso che se ne andassero via da casa sua.   
L’altro alzò un sopracciglio in sua direzione, e stava per ribattere, quando Kei s’intromise nella discussione.   
“Sì Kota, andiamo a casa per favore. Stasera in televisione danno un film che vorrei vedere, e inizia fra poco.” gli disse, con quel tono innocente e fuori dal mondo che a Takaki dava tanto sui nervi.   
Hikaru lo guardò, quasi disgustato per quel commento apparentemente fuori luogo, e si alzò in piedi per andargli accanto.   
“Sono certo che il tuo film possa tranquillamente aspettare. Perché non vai a giocare da qualche altra parte mentre noi finiamo di parlare?” mormorò, con tono irridente, portando una mano all’altezza del suo viso e sfiorandogli una guancia.   
Yuya reagì quasi d’istinto e spostò se stesso e Chinen contro la spalliera del divano, mentre Kota si alzava di scatto e li oltrepassava, dirigendosi verso il più piccolo e afferrandolo con decisione per la gola.   
“Non sono affari tuoi quello che facciamo io e lui, vero?” sibilò, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.   
Yuya vide la sua mano stringersi sempre di più intorno alla gola dello shatei, e lasciò andare Yuri per metterglisi accanto.   
“Kota...” gli disse, come avvertimento, ignorando Kei che si sfiorava la guancia, là dove Yaotome l’aveva toccato.   
Yabu respirò a fondo per un paio di volte, prima di lasciarlo andare.   
Non disse più una parola.   
Prese Kei per una mano, come sempre attento a non mostrargli il proprio nervosismo, ed entrambi poi si avviarono verso la porta di casa, mormorando un saluto prima di chiudersela alle spalle.   
Chinen era rimasto sul divano, estraniatosi alla situazione, mentre il più grande sogghignava in direzione di Hikaru.   
“Kota è innocuo, nella maggior parte dei casi.” gli disse, colloquialmente. “Ma se qualcuno gli tocca Kei... beh... diciamo che per sicurezza, gli ho insegnato qualche trucco per torturare un essere umano fino a che non implora pietà.” concluse, nel chiaro tentativo di spaventarlo, e godendo nel vederlo deglutire rumorosamente.   
“Direi che è arrivato il momento che io vada a casa.” mormorò il più piccolo, afferrando la giacca che Chinen era stato fin troppo lesto nel porgergli.   
“Vedo che almeno sei perspicace.” gli disse Yuri, con una smorfia, prima di andare a mettersi accanto a Yuya, come per prevenire qualsiasi reazione a quel commento sarcastico.   
Ma Hikaru comprese che non sarebbe stata la migliore delle mosse continuare a discutere, e si affrettò a sua volta ad uscire dall’appartamento.   
Una volta rimasti soli, Yuri raccolse silenziosamente le birre lasciate a metà dal tavolino di fronte al divano, portandole in cucina.   
Takaki rimase fermo in mezzo alla stanza per qualche secondo, prima di seguirlo.   
Gli andò alle spalle, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi e scendendo a baciargli il collo, sentendolo come consuetudine irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco.   
Sospirò, decidendo che era meglio lasciar perdere qualsiasi approccio sessuale per il momento.   
Gli era passata la voglia, e quasi si sarebbe preoccupato per un avvenimento così inusuale se non fosse stato che aveva altri progetti per la serata.   
“Vestiti.” disse al più piccolo, afferrandolo per una spalla e spingendolo verso la camera da letto. “E in modo decente, se ci riesci.” aggiunse, con un ghigno.   
Yuri alzò le sopracciglia, confuso, ma fece come gli veniva richiesto.   
“Dove andiamo?” gli chiese, mentre si toglieva velocemente i vestiti che usava per stare in casa ed indossava un paio di jeans e una camicia quasi elegante.   
Yuya trattenne a stento un sorriso.   
Ricordava quei vestiti. Erano andati insieme a comprarli pochi mesi prima, quando il ragazzino si era lamentato di non avere niente da mettere.   
E ricordava di essersi divertito a fare spese con lui, sebbene non l’avesse ammesso.   
“Andiamo a mangiare sushi.” gli rispose, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni e lasciando bene intendere che non avrebbe detto altro.   
Voleva sorprenderlo, almeno per una volta. 

***

Yuri si guardava intorno, confuso.   
Non era la prima volta che andava in un sushi bar. In quello in particolare poi, ci era stato parecchie altre volte.   
Era a Ginza, in un luogo abbastanza in vista. Yuya ci andava di tanto in tanto per incontri di lavoro, quando voleva a sua disposizione del pubblico per inibire la controparte dal fare qualcosa di sconveniente.   
Non era raro che se lo portasse dietro. Diceva sempre di annoiarsi durante il ritorno in macchina, e che lui gli serviva a passare il tempo.   
Yuri alzava gli occhi al cielo ogni qualvolta che gli diceva cose del genere.   
Perché il viaggio in macchina era soltanto di trenta minuti, tre quarti d’ora se proprio il traffico era congestionato, e perché alla fine di quelle serate lui normalmente si ritrovava legato con delle manette al letto di qualche squallido love hotel, e delle ferite sul corpo che gli sembravano sempre peggiori di quando lo yakuza invece lo stuprava a casa.   
Era giunto alla conclusione che il più grande si sprecasse nel portarlo lì solo quando si sentiva particolarmente ispirato, e nemmeno di questo osava lamentarsi.   
Quella sera però c’era qualcosa di diverso, era innegabile.   
Non c’era nessun cliente, e Yuya da quando erano arrivati non gli aveva lanciato nemmeno una di quelle sue solite occhiate lascive che lasciavano ben intendere quali fossero i suoi programmi per il dopocena.   
Ma Yuri aveva deciso che se ne sarebbe preoccupato in seguito.   
Afferrava i pezzi di sushi che gli scorrevano davanti velocemente, uno dopo l’altro, senza mai fare troppo lo schizzinoso.   
Il sushi era uno dei suoi cibi preferiti, e normalmente i suoi pasti non erano comunque un granché.   
Ogni volta che andavano lì, quindi, cercava almeno di far valere la pena alla serata.   
Aveva appena messo in bocca un pezzo di ebi, quando Takaki si era schiarito la gola, guardandolo con espressione seria.   
“Cosa c’è?” domandò il più piccolo, con la bocca piena.   
Yuya fece una smorfia, dandogli un colpo sulla fronte.   
“Ingoia prima di parlare, idiota.” mormorò piano, agitandosi sulla sedia.   
Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, ancora confuso per l’improvviso comportamento dello yakuza.   
Si stava ancora chiedendo che cosa ci facessero lì, ma non osò indagare oltre. Takaki non gli sembrava di ottimo umore, e non voleva rischiare che se la prendesse ancora di più con lui.   
Passò qualche altro minuto, e lui riprese a mangiare come se niente fosse.   
“Oggi... oggi è il tuo compleanno, vero?”  
Chinen lasciò a mezz’aria un hoso maki, guardando il più grande con gli occhi sbarrati.   
“Sì. Sì, è il mio compleanno. Perché?” domandò, sulla difensiva.   
Yuya scrollò le spalle, mettendo in bocca un pezzo di sushi.   
“Così. Mi sembrava di ricordare. Sono diciassette, no?”   
“Esatto.” Yuri parve riflettere per qualche secondo, prima di sorridere lievemente. “È per questo che siamo qui? Per festeggiare il mio compleanno?” chiese, incredulo.   
Vide il volto di Takaki farsi improvvisamente rosso, ed ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di evitare un colpo dritto sul viso.   
“Non dire stronzate, ragazzino. Come se mi importasse qualcosa del tuo maledetto compleanno.” urlò, guardandolo come se fosse un insetto e rimettendosi a mangiare.   
Chinen sorrise, scuotendo la testa.   
Il primo anno che aveva passato con lui, gli aveva detto che era il suo compleanno.   
Takaki aveva riso e gli aveva dato un manrovescio, prima di stuprarlo per l’ennesima volta.   
Gli aveva detto che era quello il suo regalo.   
L’anno prima invece si era semplicemente limitato ad ignorarlo, e Yuri non era stato così stupido dal ricordarglielo una seconda volta.   
Per quell’anno non si era aspettato niente, e anche solo scoprire che se l’era ricordato gli aveva fatto piacere.   
Era una piccola cosa, non lo rendeva migliore ai suoi occhi, ma almeno era un segno.   
Continuò a scegliere accuratamente pezzi di sushi e a mangiare, godendosi il suo festeggiamento come meglio poteva.   
Quando ebbero finito di mangiare e si furono rimessi in macchina, erano entrambi decisamente di buonumore. Chinen non aveva detto una parola, e si limitava a guardare fuori dal finestrino abbassato, lasciandosi scompigliare i capelli dall’aria fresca, respirando a pieni polmoni.   
“Lo sai, potrebbe passare un autobus e tranciarti la testa.” lo prese in giro il più grande, con un sopracciglio alzato.   
Chinen fece una smorfia, rientrando la testa, ed era sul punto di ribattere, quando vide che l’auto cominciava a rallentare.   
Corrugò la fronte, chinando lo sguardo.   
Conosceva quel luogo.   
Conosceva quell’insegna. Conosceva quella strada, quel vicolo nascosto dalle strade principali.   
Sospirò, mentre Yuya parcheggiava e poi scendeva dalla macchina, andandogli ad aprire lo sportello.   
“Forza, scendi.” gli disse, tirandolo per un braccio.   
Yuri gli andò dietro, con passo lento, senza mai guardare dritto davanti a sé.   
E non disse una parola fino a quando non furono arrivati nella stanza, assai simile se non uguale alle altre che aveva visto nel corso degli anni.   
Takaki gli fece cenno con la testa di mettersi sul letto, e lui obbedì, docile, togliendo le scarpe e sedendosi sul grande materasso, sfiorandone le lenzuola grezze e ruvide.   
Non era uno dei luoghi più eleganti di Tokyo, tutt’altro.   
“Che cosa ci facciamo qui, Yuya?” chiese, con tono flebile, conscio di quanto stupida e inutile fosse quella domanda.   
Il più grande alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, facendo un verso sarcastico.   
“Siamo qui per fare dolcemente l’amore, Yuri.” gli rispose, scuotendo la testa come per non commentare la sua idiozia e slacciandosi poi la cintura e i pantaloni con un gesto secco, abbandonandoli in mezzo alla stanza e raggiungendolo sul letto.   
Lo prese per i fianchi, chinandosi su di lui e mordendogli una spalla. Forte.   
Yuri si prese un labbro fra i denti, affondandoveli, cercando di trattenere qualsiasi suono.   
Negli ultimi anni, sentiva di non aver mai avuto così tanta voglia di piangere.   
Si sentiva come tradito in quel barlume di fiducia che aveva scelto di riporre in Yuya, un tradimento arrivato in profondità, che lo aveva fatto sentire completamente distrutto, annichilito.   
Stupido, per aver anche solo osato sperare che l’altro potesse davvero mostrare un briciolo di umanità nei suoi confronti.   
Strinse i denti, e giurò a se stesso che non avrebbe più permesso che lo yakuza lo cogliesse impreparato, che lo facesse sentire ingannato come ora si sentiva.   
Yuya gli tolse i vestiti di dosso in modo sbrigativo, facendolo stendere di schiena contro il materasso e legandogli i polsi alla testiera, montandogli addosso.   
Chinen si sentì graffiare. E mordere ancora.   
Quando poi il più grande tirò fuori il coltello, sospirò.   
Non c’era speranza che le cose andassero meglio del solito, e si diede dell’idiota per averci anche solo sperato.   
“Per favore, Yuya. Non farlo. Non stasera.” mormorò, e l’altro si fermò per un istante, guardandolo con aria quasi confusa.   
“E perché? Credi che domani farà meno male?” gli rispose, sornione, tendendosi lungo il mobile di fianco al letto, e Yuri ebbe a malapena il tempo di rendersi conto di quanto stesse accadendo, prima che tutto diventasse buio.   
Si ribellò alla benda contorcendosi sotto il corpo del più grande, ma fu come se Takaki non se ne fosse accorto nemmeno.   
“Non è più divertente così, Yuri?” gli mormorò in un orecchio, lasciandogli il primo taglio sotto il costato. “Senza vedere niente.” il secondo arrivò in mezzo petto. “Senza sapere quando arriverà il colpo.” il terzo sulla clavicola.   
Poi tacque, e continuò a tagliarlo.   
E Chinen permise che gli occhi gli si inumidissero, perché con la benda l’altro non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto.   
Faceva male, ma era abituato a quel tipo di dolore.   
Quello che non riusciva a sopportare era...   
Perché diavolo ci aveva sperato? Perché aveva creduto che quella sera sarebbe stata diversa dalle altre?   
Era la sua puttana, il suo giocattolo, soltanto un oggetto.   
Ed era libero di fare qualsiasi cosa credesse con lui, quando lo ritenesse più giusto.   
E lui era solo un illuso.   
Sentiva la pelle ridotta a brandelli.   
Il petto, le braccia, le gambe.   
Poi sentì Yuya avvicinarsi al suo viso e dargli qualche schiaffo, pesante, prima di afferrarlo per la mascella e costringerlo ad aprire la bocca, prima di infilarci dentro la propria erezione, muovendo i fianchi contro di lui.   
Sentì poi il rumore di un accendino, e non poté fare a meno di fremere.   
“Questo non l’avevo mai provato, vero Yuri?” sussurrò il più grande, prima di spegnergli una sigaretta su un fianco.   
Era un dolore nuovo, era qualcosa alla quale non era abituato.   
Era un dolore lancinante, quasi insopportabile.   
Yuri urlò, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. Urlò, soffocato dall’erezione del più grande, e questi rise, come sempre divertito dalla sua sofferenza.   
Si sfilò da dentro la sua bocca poco prima di venire, allargandogli con un gesto brusco le gambe e penetrandolo, spingendo dentro di lui come se fosse unicamente un involucro, sembrando trarre maggiore eccitazione dalle sue grida, raggiungendo l’orgasmo dopo pochi minuti.   
Non si attardò dentro il suo corpo; si sfilò con un gesto veloce, sporgendosi per slegarlo e accasciandosi di fianco a lui, cercando di recuperare fiato.   
Chinen rimase immobile.   
Cercò di riprendersi e pregò che gli occhi si fossero asciugati, prima di osare togliersi la benda.   
Poi si stese, rannicchiandosi e posando la testa sul cuscino, dando la schiena allo yakuza.   
Rimasero in silenzio per parecchio tempo, prima che Yuya sbuffasse, dandogli un colpo sulla schiena.   
“Che cosa ti prende, ragazzino?” gli domandò, con il suo tipico tono annoiato.   
Yuri quella sera non ci sarebbe stato, non ne aveva voglia.   
“Niente.” rispose, secco.   
Yuya si mise a sedere, tirandolo fino a quando non fu nuovamente voltato verso di lui.   
Yuri gemette per il contatto fra la mano dello yakuza e le proprie ferite, ma non si lamentò oltre.   
“Andiamo... a cena eri di buonumore. Cos’hai adesso?” chiese, sinceramente curioso.   
Chinen avrebbe voluto strappargli via quell’espressione dal viso.   
“Niente, Yuya. Io...” si passò una mano sul volto, nervosamente. “Colpa mia. Sono stato un povero idiota a pensare che le cose andassero diversamente.” gli rispose poi, cercando di voltarsi nuovamente dall’altra parte e incontrando resistenza da parte del più grande.   
“Che cosa vuol dire ‘diversamente’? Non mi sembra di averti fatto niente che non ti avessi già fatto prima. Ti dovresti essere abituato ormai, no Yuri?”  
“Mi hai portato fuori a cena, no?” mormorò l’altro, quasi imbarazzato.   
Takaki assottigliò le labbra, irritato.   
“Avevo voglia di sushi. Non ti mettere in testa cose strane.” rispose, con un sibilo. “E poi avevo voglia di sfogarmi e di scoparti. Non mi sembra che ci sia niente di sbagliato in questo, considerando che va avanti così da più di tre anni ormai, no?”  
Chinen si alzò di scatto dal letto, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.   
“Hai ragione. Perché due anni fa mi hai stuprato per il mio compleanno dicendomi che mi dovevo accontentare di quello come regalo, l’anno scorso mi hai ignorato, e quest’anno hai improvvisamente deciso di ricordartelo e di andare fuori a cena a mangiare sushi. Perfetto, Yuya. Sono io che sono un idiota, è colpa mia che ho voluto credere di vedere qualcosa di più dietro una coincidenza. Ma che cosa mi aspetto più, ormai? Le cose non miglioreranno mai con te, vero? Continuerò ad essere un oggetto e basta!” urlò, scostandosi poi dalla sua presa quando l’altro gli pose una mano sul braccio.   
“Io non ti tratto come un oggetto e basta, piccolo ingrato!” gridò, alzandosi a sua volta. “Non è la prima volta che ti porto fuori a cena. Ti ho portato a comprare quei maledetti vestiti che porti. Ti ho lasciato comprare dei libri di scuola quando ti andava di leggerli, per quanto fosse inutile. Ti parlo la sera quando torno a casa, ti racconto del lavoro, ti tratto come un amico. Tutto quello che devi fare è assecondare i miei desideri sessuali, che è quello per cui sei con me. Che cos’hai da lamentarti?” attese per qualche secondo che l’altro ribattesse, e quando si rese conto che non aveva intenzione di farlo, riprese. “Però non ti lamentavi prima di uccidere i tuoi genitori, vero? Ti faceva comodo stare zitto e subire, fino a quando avevi ancora uno scopo. E ora che cosa pensi di fare, Yuri? Se soffri così tanto, allora vai in bagno, prendi una lametta e tagliati le vene. Non è un mio problema.” concluse, mettendosi nuovamente sul letto e dandogli le spalle.   
Chinen fino a quel momento era rimasto a guardarlo, ma quando lo vide stendersi gli si mise accanto, prendendo ad accarezzargli la schiena in un gesto automatico, pigro, tracciando i contorni del tatuaggio con le dita.   
“Saresti triste?” chiese dopo pochi secondi, trattenendo il respiro in attesa di una sua risposta.   
“Sarebbe una seccatura.” fu la risposta, e Yuri smise improvvisamente di toccarlo, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo, prima di venire ripreso. “Non smettere di toccarmi. Mi rilassa.”   
Riprese a passargli le dita sulla schiena, lentamente, fissando il tatuaggio e avendo come sempre la sensazione che gli occhi del drago fossero fissi nei suoi.   
Probabilmente, era un effetto voluto.   
“Ti piace il tatuaggio?” gli chiese di punto in bianco Takaki, e a lui parve che fosse un mero pretesto per fare conversazione.   
“Sì. Mi piace il tatuaggio, ma... lo odio. Non mi piace quello che rappresenta.” gli rispose, onestamente.   
Pensava che Yuya ridesse, o che lo prendesse in giro per quel commento apparentemente infantile, e invece si limitò a sospirare.   
“Conosci la leggenda della nishikigoi?” chiese, con tono stanco.   
Chinen sbarrò gli occhi, prima di rispondere che non ne aveva mai sentito parlare.   
“La leggenda narra che un giorno una carpa riuscì a risalire una cascata controcorrente, sul Fiume Giallo, fino a raggiungere la Porta del Drago, superando gli spiriti malvagi, e che gli dèi impressionati dalla sua tenacia la trasformarono in un dragone. È per questo motivo che nelle rappresentazioni i draghi hanno alcuni tratti delle carpe. E sono simbolo di coraggio e perseveranza.” sospirò, di nuovo. “Tutti i miei tatuaggi hanno un loro significato, e non sono lì giusto perché devono spaventare qualche ragazzino facilmente impressionabile.” gli disse poi, voltandosi nuovamente dalla sua parte. “Che cos’ho fatto di tanto sbagliato, Yuri?” chiese, e al più piccolo parve sinceramente intenzionato a capire.   
Non era questo che cambiava le cose, in fondo.   
Non erano le sue intenzioni, erano i risultati quelli che scottavano sempre sulla sua pelle, ed era certo che per quanto si fosse sforzato, lo yakuza non sarebbe comunque riuscito a comprendere.   
“Non ti preoccupare, Yuya. Te l’ho detto, sono io... è colpa mia che ho frainteso. Non ci pensare. Mi dispiace di essermela presa.”  
E non avrebbe dovuto essere lui a scusarsi. Non avrebbe dovuto, perché quello che gli faceva da tre anni non meritava questa mancanza di dignità.   
Ma era così che andavano le cose del resto, e lui si era rassegnato troppo tempo prima per potersi ancora permettere di recriminare.   
Vide Yuya alzarsi dal letto, dirigendosi verso la sua borsa e tirandone fuori un sacchetto.   
“Qui c’è il libro che volevi prendere l’altro giorno. Buon compleanno, Yuri.” mormorò, gettando la busta sul letto e chiudendosi in bagno, aprendo la doccia.   
Chinen rimase fermo per qualche secondo a guardare il sacchetto, poi lo prese e tirò fuori il libro, sfogliandolo lentamente.   
Sentiva il peso del tradimento scemare, sparire, e si disse che non era giusto che le cose andassero così, che odiare Yuya per quello che gli faceva e avrebbe continuato a fargli era l’unica strada possibile, l’unica cosa che l’avrebbe trattenuto dal sentirsi ferito ad un livello del tutto diverso, ad uno che non era pronto ad affrontare.  
Alla fine, come aveva desiderato fare per ore, pianse.


	4. Chikai no Sora

_** 04 – Chikai no Sora ** _

_“Per proteggere quel sorriso, non m’importa di rischiare la vita” [Mayonaka no Shadow Boy, Hey! Say! JUMP]_

“Io e Kota abbiamo fatto sesso ieri.”   
Chinen quasi si strozzò con il proprio caffè.   
Voleva bene a Kei, davvero. Per quanto potesse divertirsi a dire a Yuya che non lo faceva impazzire passare il proprio tempo con lui, la realtà era che in lui riusciva comunque a vedere un buon amico.   
Il migliore che aveva, a conti fatti.   
Erano andati a fare colazione insieme quella mattina, in un bar di Asakusa, quando Kei gli aveva dato la lieta novella.   
“E allora?” ribatté, con tono vagamente acido. “Non vedo perché la cosa debba interessarmi.”  
Inoo scrollò le spalle, sorseggiando il suo frullato.   
“Era da tanto che non lo facevamo. Lui... era da un po’ che non ci provava nemmeno. Perché l’ultima volta ho avuto una specie di crisi, sai.” mormorò, e Chinen pensò che avrebbe dovuto come minimo sentirsi a disagio nel raccontargli cose del genere, ma l’altro non pareva essere frenato dalla minima vergogna.   
“Ah. Ok. E... questa volta com’è andata?” domandò, cercando di fingersi interessato ai loro problemi sessuali.   
Kei sorrise, chinando lo sguardo e giocherellando con la cannuccia.   
“Ha voluto che... che fossi io a prendere il suo posto. Ha detto che così non avrei avuto paura, almeno, e che avremmo potuto vedere se così le cose sarebbero andate meglio.” sorrise, di nuovo. “Ed è andata meglio. Sono riuscito ad arrivare fino alla fine, almeno. E non ho avuto nessun attacco.”  
Yuri avrebbe tanto voluto mettersi le mani sulle orecchie e non sentire.   
No, non gli piaceva che l’altro lo rendesse partecipe di dettagli così intimi della sua vita con Yabu.   
E no, non gli piaceva ascoltare di come il più grande si prendesse cura di lui, di come si preoccupasse che lui fosse sempre felice, che stesse sempre bene, che non avesse mai paura e non provasse mai dolore.   
Era questo che Yuya odiava in Kei.   
Lo ripeteva a Yuri ogni volta che parlavano di lui, e gli diceva che loro due non erano molto diversi.   
Che anche lui era stato stuprato, anzi veniva violentato continuamente, e non aveva avuto nessun attacco isterico, non prendeva psicofarmaci e non si comportava come se il mondo intero volesse fargli del male.   
Chinen non rispondeva mai a questi suoi monologhi contro Inoo.   
Eppure, ci pensava.   
In che cos’erano diversi loro due?  
Perché lui aveva scelto di farsene una ragione, mentre Kei non ci riusciva?  
E si ripeteva che era carattere, ma non poteva essere solo questo.   
Yabu gliel’aveva raccontato, una volta.   
Gli aveva raccontato degli uomini che avevano accerchiato Kei in un vicolo, di come avessero abusato del suo corpo, di come lo avessero umiliato in ogni modo possibile, di come lui avesse poi cercato di scoprire chi fossero, senza mai venire a capo di niente.   
Gli aveva parlato di come Kei anni prima fosse in condizioni ancora peggiori di quelle attuali, e di come si rifiutasse anche solo di uscire di casa.   
Di quanto avesse faticato per ottenere ancora la sua fiducia, perché gli permettesse di toccarlo, di stargli accanto anche quando aveva una delle sue crisi di panico, quando veniva colto dalla paranoia e la nevrosi diveniva un attacco psicotico.   
Poi l’aveva ringraziato perché gli stava accanto, e perché diceva che Kei gli si era affezionato, ed era felice che avesse qualcuno su cui fare riferimento oltre che lui.   
E Yuri si era sentito in imbarazzo, perché non gli era parso di fare niente di speciale, niente rispetto a quanto Kota faceva da anni.   
Ed era in quello che stava la differenza fra loro due, aveva compreso.   
Kei poteva permettersi le crisi isteriche.   
Kei poteva permettersi di non uscire di casa per giorni.   
Kei poteva permettersi di non fidarsi di chi lo circondava, aspettando che arrivasse qualcuno a proteggerlo dalle continue minacce che vedeva intorno a sé.   
Yuri non poteva.   
Non c’era nessuno che l’avrebbe aiutato, comunque.   
Non c’era nessuno che gli sarebbe stato dietro se si fosse lasciato andare a crisi, a panico, a fobie.   
Era da solo, da solo aveva dovuto reagire le prime volte che Yuya l’aveva stuprato, da solo era andato oltre il senso di disgusto iniziale, e così l’aveva superato e accettato.   
Ma voleva bene a Kei, in qualche modo contorto, e non riusciva ad invidiarlo per quello che aveva. Era felice per lui quando gli raccontava di Yabu, di tutto quello che il più grande faceva per lui.   
Riusciva a non pensare a quello che aveva lui in cambio invece, e andava avanti per la sua strada.   
Sorrise ad Inoo, divertito dalla sua espressione contenta, e sorseggiò il suo caffè, pensieroso.   
“Mi fa piacere che ci sia riuscito, Kei. Sono sicuro che Kota sia stato felice, no?” domandò, ridendo apertamente per come gli occhi dell’altro si illuminarono, mentre annuiva con convinzione.   
Dopo pochi altri minuti si alzarono dal tavolo, e Chinen fece per riaccompagnare Kei a casa. Sapeva bene quanto poco a suo agio si trovasse nel camminare per strada da solo, e fargli un po’ di compagnia durante il tragitto non gli pesava poi così tanto.   
Non aveva di meglio da fare, comunque, in attesa che Yuya tornasse a casa.   
“Kota mi ha detto che il nuovo shatei, Hikaru, non va particolarmente d’accordo con Yuya. Come mai?” gli chiese di punto in bianco Inoo, seguendo il filo dei propri pensieri, quello che Chinen raramente riusciva a comprendere.   
Annuì, facendo una smorfia.   
“A Yuya non piacciono particolarmente quelli che vogliono agire di testa propria. È una cosa che ho imparato negli ultimi anni, se vuoi andare d’accordo con lui basta fargli sempre credere di avere ragione. E Hikaru ancora non sembra averlo capito.” gli spiegò, guardando un punto fisso nel vuoto mentre continuava a camminare. “E poi c’è anche il fatto che sembra essere... non lo so. Interessato a me, forse. O almeno, Yuya dice che mi guarda troppo quando è a casa nostra, ma io non ci ho fatto poi così tanto caso.”  
Kei si morse un labbro, apparentemente pensieroso.   
“Se è vero, non gli deve andare poi così bene, no? Yuya non mi sembra il tipo di persona che è così ben disposta a lasciare che qualcun altro tocchi le sue...” si interruppe, arrossendo, come capendo di aver parlato troppo.   
Yuri scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa per rassicurarlo.   
“Le sue proprietà. Puoi dirlo, sai? Me ne ha dette di peggiori in tutto questo tempo, e in effetti è quello che sono, no?” disse, senza nemmeno una nota di amarezza nel tono di voce.   
Kei sorrise, leggermente, mentre l’imbarazzo cominciava a scemare.   
“E tu cosa pensi di fare? Se Hikaru dovesse davvero avere delle mire nei tuoi confronti...” il più piccolo lo interruppe, prima che potesse concludere la frase.   
“Che facesse quello che vuole. A me non... non dispiace la sua compagnia, affatto. È pur sempre un diversivo quando siamo soli io e Yuya. Ma non credo che si renda davvero conto di quello che rischia nel lasciarmi troppo gli occhi addosso.” ghignò, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. “Yuya sa davvero essere fantasioso quando vuole fare del male a qualcuno.”  
Alzò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto che erano arrivati all’appartamento di Kei e Kota.   
Salutò il più grande, aspettando pazientemente che trovasse le chiavi del portone e che fosse entrato, prima di voltarsi e tornare con passo lento verso casa.   
Ripensò a quanto aveva appena detto a Kei.   
Era vero quello che gli diceva Yuya, o era solo una sua paranoia?  
Quando Hikaru era nel loro appartamento, gli rivolgeva la parola assai più di quanto avessero fatto altri prima di lui.   
Altri yakuza, ‘colleghi’ di Yuya o chiunque si trovasse lì per ragioni di lavoro, si limitava ad ignorare la sua presenza, o tutt’al più a fare battute di pessimo gusto sulle ragioni della sua permanenza accanto a Takaki.   
Hikaru, a conti fatti, era diverso.   
Di tanto in tanto anche lui si ritrovava a fare pessime battute, ma era come se subito dopo poi se ne pentisse, e gli chiedeva scusa.   
Gli parlava, quando arrivava in anticipo e Yuya ancora non era rincasato. Gli raccontava di quello che faceva durante la giornata e si interessava di quello che faceva lui.   
Lo toccava, di tanto in tanto.   
Erano tocchi lievi, ai quali Chinen probabilmente non avrebbe fatto nemmeno così tanto caso se non fosse stato per la sua lieve idiosincrasia nell’avere mani altrui addosso.   
Sul braccio, sul viso, sulla spalla... sempre in modo da sembrare casuali, ma in fondo poteva dire che lo fossero davvero?  
Yuri si morse un labbro, preoccupato.   
Yaotome gli piaceva, più di quanto non ricordava che gli fosse piaciuto chiunque altro avesse incontrato negli ultimi tre anni.   
E Yuya, come aveva detto prima a Kei, sapeva essere davvero molto, molto fantasioso.   
Sperava soltanto che nessuno si facesse male. 

***

Lo osservava già da qualche minuto.   
Era indaffarato in cucina a sistemare il cibo preso al conbini poco prima, cercando di muoversi agilmente nello scarsissimo spazio a disposizione.   
Hikaru sorrise.   
Non era la prima volta che gli capitava di sorprendersi per quanto Yuri sembrasse essere a proprio agio in quella che per lui, a conti fatti, non era molto più che una prigione.   
Il più piccolo tornò nella stanza con aria infastidita, e fece una smorfia quando lo vide sorridere.   
“Che cos’hai da ridere?” domandò, irritato.   
Il più grande scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non era importante.   
“Niente. Mi piace il modo in cui ti sei calato nella parte della casalinga, tutto qui.” lo prese blandamente in giro.   
Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, poggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta con un gesto controllato.   
“Yuya tornerà fra più di un’ora. Ha detto che se vuoi puoi anche tornartene a casa tua, anziché stare ad aspettarlo qui.” fu la sua risposta, e Yaotome comprese che quello più che un invito era un ordine.   
Ma non vi diede peso. Per quanto fosse il suo shatei, e si supponesse che dovesse dargli retta, non erano molte le cose che gli diceva Takaki alle quali decideva effettivamente di dare un peso.   
Si alzò invece in piedi, raggiungendo Chinen e posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.   
“Tu vuoi che io me ne vada?” gli domandò, in un sussurro, chinandosi perché il proprio sguardo fosse all’altezza del suo.   
L’altro emise un verso stizzito, scostandosi dalla sua mano.   
“La cosa non mi riguarda. Non sei un mio ospite e questa non è casa mia, no? Anche se lo volessi, non avrei il diritto di dirti di andartene.” rispose, voltandogli le spalle.   
Hikaru lo raggiunse velocemente, passandogli le mani intorno alla vita e posando la fronte contro la sua nuca, inspirandone velocemente l’odore, come aspettandosi di venire scostato da un momento all’altro.   
Ma non accadde.   
Chinen rimase immobile, quasi trattenendo il respiro, e lui allora si decise a passare le mani sui suoi fianchi, accarezzandolo piano, in movimenti leggeri ma decisi, andando sotto la maglietta consunta che il più piccolo indossava ed entrando in diretto contatto con la sua pelle.   
“Che cos’hai intenzione di fare?” mormorò Yuri, con tono spento, solo allora voltandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.   
Hikaru ritrasse le mani, sospirando.   
“Che cosa vuoi dire? Mi sembrava abbastanza chiaro quello che stavo facendo, no?”   
Non si trovava troppo a suo agio in quella situazione. Non gli piaceva lo sguardo vuoto di Yuri, né il suo tono di sfida, lo stesso che usava con Yuya.   
Non gli piaceva che lo trattasse come trattava Takaki.   
“Sì, quello che stavi facendo mi sembrava abbastanza esplicito. Voglio solo sapere se sai davvero quello che rischi. Puoi usarmi quanto ti pare in fondo, sappiamo entrambi che se provassi ad opporre resistenza risulterei abbastanza ridicolo. E poi è questo il mio ruolo, è questo a cui servo, vero? Se vuoi il mio corpo prenditelo. Ma sappi che Yuya non ne sarà affatto felice. E lo conosci abbastanza ormai da poter dire che non è simpatico quando le cose non vanno secondo i suoi piani.” concluse, freddo, tanto che Hikaru si stupì di quanto riuscisse a suonare piatto nel dire cose di quel genere.   
Lo afferrò per il collo della maglietta, con un gesto istintivo, mandandolo a sbattere contro una parete.   
“Pensi davvero che io sia come lui, Yuri? Pensi davvero che tutto quello che voglio sia svuotarmi le palle e che non abbia trovato di meglio che te per farlo?” allentò la presa, corrugando la fronte e sospirando. “Non voglio farti niente che tu non voglia. Non anch’io. Lascia che ti dimostri quanto sia sbagliato vivere in questo modo, lascia che ti mostri che le cose non devono andare per forza nel modo in cui Yuya ti ha sempre mostrato. Per favore. È tutto ciò che ti chiedo.”  
Accadde tutto in una frazione di secondo, tanto che Hikaru non ebbe quasi il tempo di reagire.   
Chinen si mise in punta di piedi, posando le labbra sulle sue e gettandogli le braccia al collo.   
Il più grande non avrebbe saputo spiegare cosa nelle sue parole l’avesse colpito, ma non si sarebbe di certo fermato a pensarci.   
Era da quando aveva messo piede in quella casa, da quando l’aveva visto, da quando aveva compreso la natura della sua relazione con Yuya che aveva voglia di farlo.   
Aveva voglia di strapparlo a quell’idea del sesso, aveva voglia di fargli provare qualcosa di diverso da quello che gli dava Takaki tutte le sere, voglia di sentirlo sotto di sé e di vedere il suo volto distorto dal piacere, perché era certo che nessuno ci fosse mai riuscito prima d’allora.   
Gli piaceva, Chinen. Più di quanto gli fosse consentito, più di quanto non avrebbe mai pensato, considerando che aveva solo diciassette anni e lui ne aveva quasi sei di più, ma non gli importava.   
Era quello che voleva, in quel momento, e dato che l’altro gli stava dicendo che poteva averlo, non si sarebbe fermato a fare considerazioni inutili.   
Lo prese da sotto le gambe, sollevandolo e portandolo a stendersi sul divano, cominciando a togliergli i vestiti di dosso fino a quando non rimase nudo sotto di lui.   
Rimase fermo a fissarlo con sguardo di orrore per svariati secondi.   
Il suo petto, le sue gambe, i fianchi, le braccia...   
Erano segnati da piccole ma nette cicatrici.   
Alcune lunghe, bianche e regolari, segni di lama, altre circolari e sconnesse, come di morso, altre di unghie, altre di sigaretta, e...   
Si morse un labbro, scendendo su di lui per passare la bocca su di esse, per tracciarne i contorni con le labbra e con la lingua, mentre il più piccolo si lamentava, a disagio per quella situazione e per quelle ferite alle quali non voleva dare una spiegazione. Ma Hikaru non gliel’avrebbe chiesta, e non ce ne sarebbe stato effettivamente bisogno.   
Scese sempre più in basso, cominciando ad accarezzare lentamente l’erezione del più piccolo, prendendone in bocca la punta, leccandolo piano, godendosi i gemiti sommessi, sorridendo contro la sua pelle.   
Alzò il braccio per portargli le dita alle labbra, facendogliele schiudere e lasciando che passasse la lingua su di esse, dopodiché le portò conto la sua apertura e ne fece scivolare un primo dentro di lui, guardandolo mordersi un labbro e spingersi contro la sua mano, come a chiederne di più.   
Hikaru si prese il tempo necessario per prepararlo, usando probabilmente più precauzione di quanta ne fosse necessaria, ma voleva mostrargli che le cose non dovevano necessariamente andare nel modo in cui Takaki l’aveva abituato.   
Poi si tolse velocemente i vestiti e gli si mise sopra, facendosi spazio fra le sue gambe e portando la propria erezione contro di lui, godendosi il suo sguardo di aspettativa.   
“Posso?” gli chiese, in un mormorio, e l’altro scoppiò a ridere.   
“Giuro, è la prima volta che me lo sento chiedere.” gli rispose, per poi annuire brevemente.   
Yaotome non ne dubitava.   
Si spinse in lui, piano, cercando di non fargli male, e cominciando a muoversi solo dopo che fu certo che l’altro si fosse abituato alla sensazione di averlo dentro.   
Assunse un ritmo che andava in crescendo, trovando difficile controllarsi, resistere al calore del suo corpo, ai suoi gemiti, alle sue mani che gli artigliavano la schiena e lo spingevano sempre più contro di lui, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza, come se ne avesse davvero bisogno.   
Dopo diversi minuti Hikaru gli prese nuovamente in mano l’erezione, cominciando a muoverla con il medesimo ritmo delle proprie spinte in lui, non impiegando troppo tempo prima di farlo venire, lanciando un grido e mordendogli una spalla.   
Sorrise, soddisfatto, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul proprio orgasmo.   
Si spinse dentro di lui con più forza, in modo erratico, svuotandosi dentro di lui dopo poco tempo, mordendosi un labbro e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, trovandolo la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.   
Dopo rimasero entrambi in silenzio, come colpiti dal surrealismo della situazione.   
Hikaru si sfilò da dentro di lui, sedendoglisi accanto e fissando un punto nel vuoto, assorto.   
Si riebbe solo quando sentì Chinen sospirare, e si voltò verso il più piccolo.   
“Sarà meglio che ci rivestiamo. Yuya sarà a casa fra poco.” gli disse, e l’altro non fu del tutto in grado di decifrare il suo tono di voce.   
Fece come gli aveva detto, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.   
“Te ne sei pentito?” chiese, in un mormorio, e Yuri si passò una mano davanti al volto, come esasperato.   
“Non lo so. Non lo so se me ne sono pentito. Ma quello che è certo è che non avremmo dovuto, e che se Yuya lo viene a sapere volerà via la mia testa così come la tua. Te l’ho detto, non gli piace che si giochi con i suoi giocattoli.” sibilò, con il respiro fattosi pesante, preso improvvisamente dall’ansia.   
Yaotome si morse un labbro, irritato.   
“Maledizione, Yuri!” inveì, avvicinandosi e prendendolo per le spalle. “Lo so come ti tratta, lo so quello che ti fa, ma non capisco come faccia tu stesso a darti del giocattolo. Non sei un oggetto solo perché per lui è così. Le cose non devono andare per forza in questo modo, lo sai? Non sei costretto a subire tutto quello che...” fu interrotto dal più piccolo, che gli scostò le braccia con un gesto brusco, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato ed un’espressione ironica.   
“Ah no, Hikaru? Non sono costretto a subire quello che mi fa? E che opzioni alternative ho?” gli chiese, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Non mi pento di aver fatto sesso con te. Tutto quello che conosco è Yuya, e credimi quando ti dico che era la prima volta che venivo preparato, la prima volta che qualcuno si preoccupava che io raggiungessi l’orgasmo e la prima volta che non mi ritrovo ricoperto di lividi, graffi e ferite dalla testa ai piedi, ma... questo non cambia le cose. Io sono suo, e questo non cambierà fino a quando lui non si sarà stancato di me. E tu non puoi farci niente.”   
Hikaru era sul punto di ribattere, ma in quel momento sentirono la porta aprirsi, e Yuya salutare a voce alta.   
“Che cosa state facendo?” chiese, entrando in salotto e trovandoli nel centro della stanza, così vicini l’uno all’altro e con un’espressione eloquente in volto.   
“Niente.” fu pronto nel rispondergli Chinen. “Ti porto una birra.” aggiunse poi, dirigendosi velocemente in cucina.   
Yaotome vide Takaki rimanere a fissarlo per qualche secondo, prima di scuotere le spalle e sedersi sul divano, facendogli cenno di fare altrettanto.   
Si sedette di fronte a lui, senza mai staccare gli occhi dalla porta, in attesa che il più piccolo tornasse nella stanza.   
Avrebbe voluto solo uno sguardo, un segno che voleva che le cose cambiassero, che avrebbe lasciato che lui facesse qualcosa, perché non era più disposto a sostenere i continui abusi dello yakuza.   
Ma quando Yuri tornò, aveva gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.   
E Hikaru sospirò.  
Che gli desse una possibilità era tutto quello che gli aveva chiesto.   
Ma ci sarebbe voluto di più per fargli capire che non poteva davvero essere quello il suo destino.


	5. Nemuri no Mori

_** 05 – Nemuri no Mori ** _

_“Un po’ tristi, condividiamo la gentilezza Finché un giorno non ci feriremo a vicenda” [Tsubusa ni Koi, Kanjani8]_

Yuya uscì dalla doccia, afferrando un asciugamano e guardandosi allo specchio.   
Era nervoso. Maledettamente nervoso.   
E sapeva anche a cosa fosse dovuto il suo nervosismo, sebbene fosse restio nell’ammetterlo con se stesso.   
Uscì dal bagno, trovando Chinen disteso sul letto intento a fare zapping alla televisione, con aria distratta. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui soltanto per un momento prima di distoglierlo, come a non voler attirare l’attenzione su di sé.   
Takaki fece una smorfia, mettendoglisi accanto.   
Era da quasi una settimana che non faceva sesso. E non era una cosa a cui fosse abituato, affatto.   
Continuava a dare a se stesso dell’idiota, a pensare che bastava che prendesse Yuri in quel momento, lo sbattesse contro il materasso e se lo scopasse.   
Ma non era così semplice, in fondo.   
Avrebbe voluto toccarlo.   
Dio, il suo corpo era come se urlasse per farsi toccare.   
Avrebbe voluto fare come aveva fatto per quasi tutte le sere degli ultimi tre anni, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare.   
Non più.   
Sapeva che Chinen si era accorto del fatto che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, non poteva non averlo notato, ma per la sua tranquillità non aveva commentato.   
E lui era certo che di quel passo le cose non si sarebbero risolte da sole, per cui toccava a lui fare la prima mossa, o non ne sarebbe più uscito.   
Mise una mano sulla sua gamba, sentendolo sospirare.   
Si morse un labbro, interpretando quel sospiro esattamente per quello che era.   
“Che cosa c’è? Ti dà fastidio anche solo che ti tocchi?” domandò, sulla difensiva.   
Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non importava che cosa gli desse fastidio, perché le cose sarebbero comunque andate come voleva Yuya.   
Ma quest’ultimo, per la prima volta, non ne era così sicuro.   
“No, non mi dà fastidio che mi tocchi. È solo che è una settimana che non lo fai, per cui mi sono sorpreso, tutto qui.” gli disse, con tono piatto.   
Takaki lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo contro di sé e prendendogli poi il viso in una mano, stringendo sulla mascella, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.   
Avrebbe voluto sapere che cosa provasse nel vedere quel volto, ma non ne era in grado.   
“Scusa. Non era mia intenzione farti perdere l’abitudine.” gli disse, sarcastico, passandogli un dito sulla linea della spalla. “Ma dovevo decidere se mi andasse o meno di toccarti, sai.” continuò, trattenendo il respiro, dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota perché per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a suonare distaccato come avrebbe voluto.  
“Perché?” si limitò a chiedere Yuri, a dire il vero poco interessato ai suoi dilemmi morali.   
Yuya lo prese per i fianchi, spostandolo sopra le proprie gambe e portandogli il viso all’altezza della gola, accarezzandola con i denti prima di portare la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.   
“Perché voglio sapere che cosa vuoi fare tu, Yuri. Voglio sapere se posso toccarti o se te ne vuoi andare. Voglio sapere se...” sospirò, prendendo fiato. “Voglio sapere se vuoi andare da Hikaru o se vuoi rimanere qui.” concluse, mentre il più piccolo cominciava ad agitarsi, diventando più pallido del solito in viso.   
“Che cosa stai dicendo, Yuya? Che cosa c’entra Hikaru adesso?” provò a dire, con scarso successo.   
Takaki non si sarebbe lasciato convincere da una pessima recita d’innocenza.   
“Voglio dire che vi ho sentiti, quel giorno. Voglio dire che l’ho sentito dire che non è questo quello che devi essere, e che c’è una possibilità per te, che non devi subire quello che ti faccio io.” sibilò, cercando di contenere la propria rabbia. “E allora vattene, Yuri. Vattene. Vai da Hikaru, a farti scopare da lui, a farti toccare come fa lui, non come faccio io tutte le sere. Perché io sono solo un animale, no? Perché ti è piaciuto farti scopare da lui, vero?” chiese, e a quel punto Chinen scese da sopra di lui, mettendoglisi accanto.   
“Sì!” urlò, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. “Sì che mi è piaciuto farmi scopare da lui, si che tu sei un animale, Yuya. Io davvero, non so se non te ne rendi conto o se non te ne frega niente, ma quello che mi fai non è umano, lo capisci? Con Hikaru è stato diverso, è stato qualcosa alla quale non ero abituato, è stato...”   
Il più grande non lo lasciò finire.   
Lo afferrò per i polsi, facendolo stendere con la schiena contro il materasso, mettendoglisi sopra e togliendogli velocemente qualsiasi indumento, facendo poi altrettanto.   
Vide uno sguardo di paura nei suoi occhi, e per la prima volta da anni quello sguardo lo ferì.   
Non aveva niente da temere. Non quella notte.   
Scese su di lui, baciandogli lentamente le labbra e scendendo poi sul collo, sul petto, leccandogli distrattamente un capezzolo, fingendo di ignorare le cicatrici disseminate sul suo corpo.   
Arrivò in basso e gli prese le gambe, facendole passare oltre i suoi fianchi, portando una mano sulla sua erezione e andando poi a passare la lingua lungo la sua apertura, penetrandolo piano, quasi con dolcezza, reprimendo i propri istinti quando la mano libera si andò a posare sul suo fianco, facendo come per affondarvi le unghie.   
Ma si trattenne, e sentì Chinen respirare più tranquillamente quando lo fece.   
Continuò a stuzzicarlo con la propria lingua, mentre la mano non trovava sosta sul suo sesso, mentre lo sentiva gemere e imparava a conoscere quei versi di piacere, quelli che da lui non aveva mai sentito, quelli che fu sorpreso di trovare piacevoli.   
Unì le proprie dita alla lingua, penetrandolo piano, respirando a fondo, cercando in qualsiasi modo di mantenere sopito quell’animale dentro di lui, quello che gli diceva di prenderlo come faceva sempre, senza pensare al dolore che poteva provare, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di lui.   
Non l’avrebbe fatto, non quella notte.   
Aveva tutto da dimostrare Yuya. Per quanto gli piacesse dire che lui era una sua proprietà, e così in effetti era, gli avrebbe fatto vedere che Hikaru non era l’unico in grado di farlo godere, di fare sesso con lui senza che fosse necessario utilizzare la violenza.   
Si alzò sopra di lui poi, sistemandosi meglio e cominciando a penetrarlo, mentre l’altro teneva gli occhi fissi su di lui, su ogni suo movimento, come in attesa che scattasse qualche meccanismo e che tutto tornasse alla consuetudine, che lui tornasse a fargli del male, ma Takaki era deciso a non dargli quella soddisfazione.   
Quando fu del tutto in lui cercò di non pensare al fatto che era una settimana che non faceva sesso, cercò di ignorare quanto stretto e caldo fosse il suo corpo, e si mosse lentamente dentro di lui, cercando di angolare le proprie spinte in modo tale da fargli provare tanto piacere quanto ne aveva sempre provato lui, prendendo nuovamente la sua erezione in una mano e muovendosi in modo più deciso, guardandolo contorcersi sotto il suo tocco, sentendolo gemere, scoprendo un brivido sconosciuto, del tutto nuovo, nel vedere quanto piacere fosse in effetti in grado di dargli.   
Vennero a pochi minuti di distanza l’uno dall’altro, Yuri sporcandogli la mano e lui svuotandosi dentro il suo corpo, con un grido quasi controllato, tenendosi a debita distanza dalla sua pelle, tentando in ogni modo di reprimere l’istinto di graffiarlo, morderlo, ferirlo.   
Poi velocemente si sfilò da dentro di lui, mettendosi seduto sul materasso e dandogli le spalle, non volendo essere guardato in faccia.   
Si odiava.   
Non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse la sensazione che provava, non riusciva a capire perché avesse agito in quel modo, quando gli sarebbe bastato uccidere Hikaru e riaffermare il suo possesso su Chinen per risolvere la situazione, senza che il più piccolo fosse minimamente coinvolto nella sua decisione.   
Eppure per la prima volta sentiva il bisogno di conferme, di certezze.   
Voleva che Yuri lo scegliesse.   
E si rendeva conto di quanto folle fosse pensare che potesse davvero prendere una decisione del genere, ma la disperazione l’aveva portato a quel tentativo quasi maldestro di fare qualcosa alla quale non era minimamente abituato.   
Aveva paura, temeva ciò che non poteva conoscere, e non poteva conoscere fino a che punto Yuri fosse disposto a sacrificarsi per quella prova di così inutile umanità nei suoi confronti.   
Odiava avere paura, ma non riusciva al contempo a trattenersi dal provarla.   
“È stato così difficile?” domandò Chinen di punto in bianco, in un mormorio lieve che Yuya udì a malapena.   
Si voltò in sua direzione, trovandolo appoggiato contro la testiera del letto, le ginocchia strette al petto e il volto nascosto fra di esse.   
“Conosci le mie abitudini a letto, Yuri. Lo sai come sono fatto. Ma... posso provarci, hai visto? Posso provare a fare come ha fatto lui con te. Non deve per forza andare sempre nello stesso modo.” gli disse, quasi con tono arrendevole, un tono che non gli riuscì di non odiare.   
“No, Yuya. Questo non è quello che sei. Puoi anche provarci per un po’, ma questo non cambia il fatto che io per te non sia altro che un oggetto, che una puttana, qualcosa con cui fare quello che ti pare, senza nemmeno un minimo di considerazione. Non è vero?” domandò, calmo.   
Yuya assottigliò le labbra, protendendosi verso di lui.   
“Davvero, Yuri?” mormorò. “Lo ammetto, a letto sono pessimo. Ti ferisco, ti faccio del male e ti uso come se fossi un oggetto. Hai ragione. Ma non mi puoi dire che io faccia lo stesso anche durante la giornata. Non puoi dire che io ti tratti come una cosa quando ti porto a cena fuori, quando ti porto a fare shopping, quando mi preoccupo che non ti accada niente. Potrò anche essere uno stronzo quando siamo a letto, Yuri, ma tu per me sei importante, che ci voglia credere o meno. E io ora voglio sapere se vuoi rimanere qui con me o se te ne vuoi andare. E rispondimi sinceramente per favore, perché mi sono stancato delle minacce. Dammi la verità e basta, non accadrà niente a te né a Hikaru.” concluse, sentendosi quasi come se gli mancasse il respiro mentre attendeva una risposta dal più piccolo.   
Chinen parve rifletterci per qualche secondo, poi chinò il capo e prese a parlare.   
“Quando i miei genitori mi hanno abbandonato, ero convinto di essere finito. In quel capannone non aspettavo altro che di morire. E così anche i primi tempi qui a casa tua. Ti ho odiato, Yuya, ti ho odiato con tutto me stesso per quello che mi facevi. Ma poi...” sospirò. “Poi hai cominciato ad essere diverso. Hai cominciato a parlarmi, a raccontarmi della tua giornata, ad essere quasi umano con me, quando non si trattava di sesso. E pian piano l’odio ha cominciato a sparire e si è trasformato tutto in... quotidianità. Per quanto folle sia, per quanto sia insensato, tu sei la cosa più vicina ad una famiglia che io abbia.” aggiunse, poi si mise meglio sulle ginocchia, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Io non voglio che tu smetta di ferirmi, perché questo è il modo in cui ti ecciti, questo è il modo in cui ti piace fare sesso con me. Non voglio nemmeno che tu ti preoccupi di farmi venire, o che mi chieda se mi vada o meno di fare sesso.” fece una pausa, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Ti chiedo solo di prepararmi almeno un po’, prima, perché fa un male dell’inferno. E di non lasciarmi tagli troppo profondi. Sarebbe un passo avanti, per me. Per il resto, fa’ come vuoi. Faremo sesso quando vorrai fare sesso, puoi continuare a legarmi e ad usarmi come meglio credi. È solo un piccolo sforzo, quello che ti chiedo.” concluse.   
Yuya spalancò gli occhi, guardandolo.   
Poi lo prese per un braccio, piano, facendolo abbassare fino a che non posò la testa sulle sue gambe.   
“Hai detto ‘fare sesso’. Non ‘stuprarmi’.” sussurrò, detestando quella vena di emozione nella sua voce. “Va bene. Posso farcela, mi posso impegnare.” concesse, prendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli lentamente, in un gesto quasi istintivo.   
Sentì Chinen sospirare, e non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa stesse pensando in quel momento.   
Ma non gli interessava, non troppo. In quel momento, gli premeva solo avere la sua risposta.   
Passò qualche minuto, prima che il più piccolo si decidesse finalmente a parlare.   
“Voglio rimanere con te, Yuya.” mormorò, e poi tacque.   
Takaki non ritenne necessario aggiungere altro.   
Ora definiva quella sensazione, capiva che cosa provasse, ed era qualcosa di così strano ed inconsueto che quasi lo spaventò per quanto forte era, che lo terrorizzò, perché era qualcosa che non conosceva, che non aveva mai sperimentato in vita sua.   
Era felice.


	6. Kumo no Ito

_** 06 – Kumo no Ito ** _

_“Ogni sogno ha il suo tempo per morire” [Cape of Storms, Hyde]_

Kei camminava lentamente.   
Cercava di tenere a mente le immagini di poche ore prima, a casa.   
Kota quella sera ci aveva provato di nuovo, e questa volta con successo.   
_“Kei, guardami... sono io, Ko. Non ti fa paura se è il tuo Ko, vero?”_  
No, non gli faceva paura se era il suo Ko. Gli bastava focalizzarsi sul suo viso, ignorando la sensazione di fastidio dentro di sé e concentrarsi invece sul piacere che provava nell’essere così vicino al corpo del fidanzato.   
_“Kota, voglio che mi sposi.”  
“Certo che ti sposo, amore mio.”  
“E possiamo avere un bambino?”  
“Posso prenderne uno di quelli abbandonati dai loro genitori. Come Yuri.”  
“Ah... ma poi non dobbiamo fargli del male, vero? Non come Yuya.”  
“No, non come Yuya. Gli vorremo bene, saremo i suoi papà. E saremo una famiglia.”  
“Voglio anche un gatto. E una casa con il giardino.”  
“Mi dispiace, non posso permettermi una casa con il giardino. Però avrai il tuo gatto, te lo prometto.” _  
Kei camminava, e cercava di pensare a lui e a Kota insieme, in una bella casa, con un bambino che correva in giro per le stanze chiamandolo papà.   
Sì. Gli piaceva quella sensazione, gli piaceva quell’idea.   
Amava Kota, avrebbe voluto davvero costruire una famiglia con lui e vivere per sempre felici e contenti.   
Come le favole, sì.   
Era andato al conbini a prendere qualcosa per la cena. Kota aveva insistito per accompagnarlo, ma lui si era rifiutato. Il più grande era tornato a casa stanco, e gli aveva detto di rimanere a riposare, che il conbini era vicino, che non ci sarebbero stati problemi.   
Non erano che poche centinaia di metri, ma Kei cominciava a sentire un brivido percorrergli la schiena.   
Aveva già fatto buio, era da solo e per strada non c’era quasi nessuno.   
E lui aveva paura.   
_Non manca tanto a casa, Kei. Non devi avere paura, fa’ come ti ha insegnato Ko. Uno... due... tre..._  
Era arrivato al sei, quando sentì delle mani posarsi sulle sue spalle, e tirarlo fino a che non sbatté contro un muro di cemento grezzo, colpendo la testa, facendosi male.   
E sentendo come se il suo cuore si fosse improvvisamente fermato.   
“Ciao, bella ragazzina.” mormorò lo sconosciuto, ma lui non lo stava nemmeno ascoltando.   
_“Ciao, ragazzina...”  
“Ora ci divertiamo un po’, ok?”  
“Andiamo, lo sappiamo che è quello che vuoi anche tu...”  
“Apri quelle gambe, da bravo...” _  
Kei sentì il respiro accelerare, e contare non serviva più a niente.   
Era nel più puro terrore.   
Ma si ribellò, perché era certo che non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere se quell’individuo avesse ottenuto il suo scopo.   
Graffiò, picchiò, e alla fine riuscì a dargli un calcio e a farlo cadere, approfittandone per scappare.   
Corse, corse il più veloce possibile, di tanto in tanto incespicando nei propri passi e cadendo, ma strisciando sull’asfalto ruvido fino a che non si rialzava e ricominciava a correre.   
Mentre le voci nella sua testa lo inseguivano.   
_“Questo è proprio un piacere farselo, eh?”  
“Cosa c’è? Perché piangi? Non verrà nessuno a salvarti, puttanella.” _  
Pianse e la vista gli si annebbiò, ma non gli importava.   
Raggiunse, in qualche modo, il portone di casa, aprendolo velocemente e correndo fino al suo appartamento, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e dirigendosi subito in cucina, mentre sentiva i passi di Kota che lo raggiungeva.   
“Kei?” lo sentì chiamare, ma non gli rispose.   
Frugò in uno dei cassetti, fino a quando non tirò fuori quello che stava cercando.   
“Kei!” urlò il fidanzato, guardando prima il coltello nelle sue mani e poi le ginocchia con i pantaloni strappati e macchiati di sangue. “Che cos’è successo? Tesoro... tesoro posa quel coltello.” gli disse, avvicinandosi e posandogli una mano sul braccio.   
“Non toccarmi!” strillò lui, la voce acuta, la paura che tornò a scorrere nelle sue vene, mentre agitava il coltello davanti a sé, come per proteggersi, mentre tutto quello che voleva era farsi del male. “Tu sei come loro! Siete tutti uguali. Volete tutti farmi del male, volete tutti usarmi, io... io non voglio, non posso farcela. Basta, basta, basta.” mormorò fra le lacrime, spingendosi contro un angolo della stanza, Kota che lo seguiva con piccoli passi, dosando i propri movimenti.   
“Kei, amore mio... non voglio farti del male. Sono io. Sono Ko, tesoro.” gli disse, piano. “Dammi quel coltello.” aggiunse poi.   
Kei lo guardò, con gli occhi spalancati per la paura.   
_“Diccelo, diccelo quanto ti piace.”_  
“Amore ti prego, dammi quel coltello.”  
 _“Non credo che camminerai per un po’, sai piccola sgualdrina?”_  
“È finita Kei. Io non ti farò del male, te lo prometto.”  
 _“Torneremo a prenderti. È stato divertente in fondo.”_  
“Amore?”  
 _“Torneremo a prenderti.”_  
“Kei?”  
 _“Torneremo.”_  
Kei fece un passo in avanti, trattenendo a stento i singhiozzi.   
Vide quella mano grande, da uomo, tendersi verso di lui.   
Ci sarebbe sempre stato un mostro pronto, all’agguato, in attesa di fargli del male e di popolare i suoi incubi, perché era questo che i mostri facevano.  
La mano lo raggiunse, e lui tese il coltello in avanti.   
Quando incontrò resistenza, spinse più forte, fino al manico.   
E vide Kota che non aveva mai staccato gli occhi da lui accasciarsi lentamente a terra, tenendosi lo stomaco sanguinante.   
“Conta insieme a me, amore, cerca di stare calmo, va tutto bene... uno...”  
“U-uno.” mormorò Kei, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
“Due.”  
“Due... tre...”  
“Quattro.”  
“Cinque. Sei.”  
“Sette... sta calmo Kei, è finita.”  
“Sette, otto...”  
“Nove...” la voce di Kota era più roca, più malferma, e lui si rannicchiò su se stesso.   
“Dieci.” dissero insieme, prima che il più grande chiudesse gli occhi.   
Kei era calmo, adesso.   
Nessuno in quella casa voleva fargli del male. Era al sicuro.   
Nessuno lo avrebbe più toccato, perché lui avrebbe avuto la sua famiglia.   
Il suo bambino ed il suo gatto, e forse Kota un giorno avrebbe guadagnato abbastanza da potersi permettere anche una casa con il giardino.   
Guardò il corpo del fidanzato, scuotendolo leggermente.   
Ma Kota non apriva gli occhi.   
Forse un po’ di riposo spettava anche a lui, pensò.   
Avrebbe chiamato Chinen, sì.   
Yuri avrebbe saputo cosa fare. 

***

Yuri camminava verso casa con gli occhi spalancati.   
Non riusciva ancora a credere a quello che aveva appena visto.   
C’era sangue, sangue ovunque.   
Gli era sembrato di tornare al periodo in cui era in quel capannone, quando la morte pareva non avere mai un senso.   
Anche quella morte non aveva un senso.   
Anche il cadavere di Kota disteso a terra in cucina non aveva un senso.   
E Kei che parlava, parlava, parlava senza sosta, e gli diceva che Kota non si rialzava, che non apriva gli occhi, che dovevano svegliarlo, perché aveva promesso che lo avrebbe sposato.   
Poi aveva parlato di bambini, di gatti. E di un giardino, forse.   
Chinen aveva sempre saputo che l’equilibrio mentale di Kei era appeso ad un filo.   
Non sapeva quanto sottile però, e non sapeva quanto profonda sarebbe stata la caduta una volta spezzato.   
Avrebbe voluto poter fare di più per lui.   
Ma l’aveva abbracciato e basta, stupito che l’altro si fosse lasciato toccare.   
E poi se ne era andato, chiamando la polizia.   
Avrebbero capito, ne era certo.   
Avrebbero capito che Kei non era in sé, avrebbero capito che sarebbe dovuto andare in un posto dove potessero aiutarlo.   
Perché nessuno di loro poteva. Non quando persino Kota aveva fallito.   
L’aveva amato. Aveva fatto di tutto per renderlo felice.   
E alla fine, quello stesso amore l’aveva ucciso.   
Mise la chiave nella toppa, stanco, distrutto, solo con la voglia di andare a dormire senza doversi più svegliare.   
E quando mise piede in salotto, pensò di essersi perso qualche passaggio, e di essere piombato direttamente in un incubo.   
Hikaru aveva gli occhi socchiusi, segnati dalla rabbia e leggermente umidi.   
Yuya, di fronte a lui, sorrideva.  
Non era un sorriso sarcastico. Non era il suo sorriso infantile, quello che Yuri amava, quello di quando lo prendeva in giro o gli raccontava di qualcosa di particolarmente stupido che aveva fatto.   
Era un sorriso rassegnato.   
“Ciao, Yuri.” gli disse, con tono fermo.   
Il più piccolo fece un passo avanti, fissando la mano di Hikaru.   
Ne aveva avuto abbastanza di coltelli, per quella notte.   
“Hikaru, che cosa stai facendo?” chiese, piano, ignorando invece il più grande.   
“Ti sto portando via di qui, Yuri. Ti sto portando via da quest’animale. Ti sto dimostrando che per te c’è qualcosa di meglio di questa prigione, là fuori. Con me.” gli spiegò lui, con la voce che tremava, e lo sguardo che altalenava fra gli altri due, senza sosta.   
“Hikaru... molla quel coltello. Ti farai male e basta.” sibilò Chinen, avvicinandosi ancora.   
“Oh no, lascialo fare! È così divertente vedersi puntare contro un’arma nel modo in cui io gli ho insegnato a fare. Fagli avere il suo momento di gloria.” s’intromise Yuya, rimanendo fermo di fronte allo shatei, troppo vicino al coltello che l’altro teneva in mano.   
“Sta’ zitto. Yuri, non devi più aver paura. Pensa a che cosa voglia dire... una vita senza di lui, senza il pensiero di dover tornare in questa casa, senza che nessuno ti faccia più del male. È finita, Yuri. È finita per sempre.”  
L’altro si avvicinò ancora, calcolando bene le distanze.   
Sentiva il cuore battergli in gola. Non poteva rischiare.   
“Hikaru... io voglio rimanere qui.” disse piano, alzando le sopracciglia e tentando di assumere un’espressione convincente.   
“Hai visto? Te l’avevo detto che non se ne voleva andare!” esclamò lo yakuza, il sorriso fattosi improvvisamente sornione. “Che vuoi che ti dica... evidentemente non l’hai scopato bene abbastanza da impressionarlo.” aggiunse, quasi divertito di fronte allo sguardo smarrito di Yaotome.   
“Yuri non... non dire stronzate. Non puoi davvero voler rimanere con lui.” mormorò, corrugando la fronte, come a domandarsi come fosse possibile una cosa del genere. Poi volse lo sguardo in direzione del più grande, con disgusto. “Bene. Vedo che il tuo lavaggio del cervello ha funzionato alla perfezione. Ma sono certo che non ci metterò molto a fargli capire quello che gli hai fatto nel corso degli anni. Spero solo di riuscire anche a fargli dimenticare della tua esistenza.” sibilò.   
Chinen rimase come congelato sul posto, mentre di fronte a lui la scena sembrava svolgersi a rallentatore.   
Yuya perse la sua espressione spavalda, sostituita finalmente da una paura fin troppo tardiva.   
E poi vide il coltello di Hikaru affondare.   
Fece un rumore strano, che a Yuri non piacque.   
Era lo stesso punto, si rese conto, in cui Kei aveva accoltellato Kota.   
Lo trovò uno strano scherzo del destino.   
Il cadavere di Kota si sovrappose nella sua mente al corpo di Yuya, mentre quest’ultimo lanciava un grido di dolore.   
Non lo aveva mai sentito urlare prima d’ora, e nemmeno quello gli piacque.   
E Hikaru rideva.   
Rideva di fronte a quello che aveva fatto, rideva con convinzione, come se si sentisse un eroe per aver liberato il mondo dalla presenza di un inutile scarafaggio.   
Rideva, e non si accorse di Yuri alle sue spalle.   
Quando si voltò, probabilmente vide solo una figura indistinta, mentre il più piccolo afferrava velocemente il pesante posacenere dal tavolino di fronte al divano e glielo spaccava sulla testa.   
E poi un altro colpo.   
E poi un altro. E un altro. E un altro.   
Si fermò solo quando sentì la voce di Yuya chiamarlo. E allora guardò Hikaru, e vide il sangue su di sé e brandelli di carne in giro per la stanza, addosso a lui, attaccati ancora al posacenere.   
Lo lasciò cadere a terra.   
Poi parve come riaversi, e si avvicinò a Takaki, inginocchiandosi di fianco a lui, fissandolo come se non sapesse cosa fare.   
Il più grande era pallido, sudato. Si mise una mano all’altezza dello stomaco con una smorfia, senza guardarlo negli occhi.   
Yuri si morse un labbro, chinandosi su di lui, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, come a volerlo aiutare a rialzarsi.   
“Lascia stare.” lo fermò l’altro, brusco.   
“Chiamo un’ambulanza, Yuya. Siamo ancora in tempo.” gli disse, concitato, allungando il braccio per afferrare il telefono dimenticato sul divano.   
“Ho detto di lasciar stare stupido ragazzino! Non ne vale la pena!” urlò ancora, per poi stringere i denti, colto da una fitta.   
“No, maledizione! Mi hai dato ordini per gli ultimi tre anni, adesso facciamo le cose a modo mio!” ribatté, con il respiro pesante, mentre chiamava l’119 e dava l’indirizzo dell’appartamento, cercando di mantenere la calma.   
Chiusa la telefonata rimase in silenzio, in attesa, mentre Takaki lo guardava male.   
“Sei il solito testardo... avresti dovuto lasciarmi morire. Saresti stato libero, no?” inveì contro di lui, alzando una mano per colpirlo su un braccio, ma l’altro parve accorgersene a malapena.   
“Non mi interessa. Mi hai chiesto l’altra sera se volessi rimanere qui, e io ti ho risposto di sì. Che senso avrebbe adesso lasciarti morire?” mormorò, con voce roca, fissando la ferita sul suo stomaco e prendendo quasi distrattamente ad accarezzargli una spalla.   
“Sei più masochista di quanto credessi, Yuri. Per quale diamine di motivo vuoi rimanere qui?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Io ti picchio. Ti stupro. Ti faccio del male. Sono già stupito del fatto che non abbia tentato tu stesso di uccidermi, ma questo...” scosse la testa. “Sei davvero un idiota.”  
Chinen si morse un labbro, sentendo le lacrime cominciare a rigargli il volto.   
Guardò il cadavere di Yaotome steso in terra, la testa mutilata, il suo sangue ovunque.   
Ripensò a quanto più freddo fosse stato nell’uccidere i suoi genitori, e si chiese il perché di tanta ferocia.   
Ma lo sapeva, in fondo.   
Lo aveva saputo ogni giorno dell’ultimo anno, lo aveva saputo quando Yuya l’aveva portato fuori a cena per il suo compleanno, quando gli aveva regalato quel maledetto libro, quando gli aveva detto che avrebbe provato a fare sesso con lui senza fargli troppo del male.   
Ripensò al cadavere di Kota, e a quello che Kei avrebbe dovuto passare da ora in avanti.   
Da solo, senza la persona che amava.   
E lui non era disposto a fare quella stessa fine.   
“Sei tu l’idiota, Yuya. Perché se avessi continuato a comportarti con me come facevi i primi tempi, allora sì che ti avrei lasciato qui a morire come un cane.” gli disse, fra i denti.   
“Che cosa vuol dire? Non mi sembra di aver cominciato a portarti i fiori tutti i giorni, no?”  
“Ma ti preoccupi per me. Puoi anche fingere che non sia così, ma so che lo fai. E io ho... ho cominciato a...” tacque, improvvisamente, arrossendo. “Possiamo parlarne quando starai meglio.” si affrettò a dire poi, mordendosi un labbro.   
Yuya parve rifletterci per un secondo.   
Poi sorrise prendendo un respiro profondo, a fatica.   
“Sei importante, per me. Te l’ho detto, moccioso, io...” disse, poi sbatté più volte gli occhi, chinando la testa all’indietro.  
“Yuya, sta zitto dannazione! Non ti sforzare!” urlò, nel panico.   
Takaki non rispose. Yuri gli prese la mano e la strinse, mentre cominciava a sentire in lontananza quello che sperava essere il suono della sirena.   
“Non lasciarmi adesso! Ti amo, idiota!” inveì contro di lui.   
Yuya continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi.   
E lui pianse. Pianse stringendogli la mano, pianse mentre entravano i paramedici, pianse mentre saliva con lui sull’ambulanza.   
Non gli lasciò mai la mano. Non poteva farlo proprio adesso.   
Takaki l’aveva comprato, era suo e basta.   
Ci sarebbe sempre stato un mostro dentro di lui, ma era proprio quel mostro al quale Yuri si stava attaccando con tutte le sue forze, proprio quel mostro che doveva rimanere lì cosicché lui potesse finalmente liberarsene.  
Yuri apparteneva a Yuya, ma in quel momento, era lui che non voleva lasciarlo andare.


	7. Owari no nai Tabi

_** 07 – Owari no nai Tabi ** _

_“Anche quando rinascerò, abbracciami” [Moon, KAT-TUN]_

Kei guardò oltre la finestra della sua stanza, e sorrise.   
Si incamminò lentamente nei corridoi, fino a quando non raggiunse la terrazza.   
Diede un’occhiata veloce alle persone intorno a sé, come per tranquillizzarsi. Era tutta gente che conosceva, erano suoi amici. Non aveva paura, non di loro.   
Sapeva che nessuno gli avrebbe fatto del male.   
C’era una leggera brezza, ma non gli dava troppo fastidio. Era in attesa, e non si sarebbe mosso di lì ancora per un bel po’.   
Si sedette su una delle panchine, incrociando le gambe e fissando un punto imprecisato dell’orizzonte.   
Gli piaceva quel posto, gli piaceva l’aria che si respirava.   
C’era anche un giardino.   
Rimase fermo senza far nulla per parecchio tempo, solo a guardarsi intorno, quando improvvisamente si sentì chiamare.   
Yuri e Yuya camminavano nella sua direzione, e il più piccolo lo salutò con un gesto della mano, mentre l’altro aveva la sua solita espressione infastidita, come se fosse stato costretto a trovarsi lì.   
Ma a Kei non importava più di tanto. Era felice di vederli.   
“Ciao!” disse loro, sorridendo, mentre Yuri si chinava a baciarlo su una guancia e Takaki gli faceva un cenno con la testa.   
“Ciao, Kei. Come va oggi?” gli chiese il più piccolo, sedendoglisi accanto.   
Inoo scosse le spalle.   
“Bene. C’è il sole oggi, sono contento. Ieri pioveva, e non sono potuto uscire, mi sono annoiato a morte. Però poi ho visto un drama nuovo in tv insieme a tutti gli altri, e mi è piaciuto parecchio.” annuì fra sé e sé, poi riprese. “E una delle signore che stanno qui mi ha anche portato i dango, ieri. Lo sa che mi piacciono, anche se ha detto che non avrebbe dovuto. Credo che abbia un debole per me.” spiegò loro, ridacchiando.   
“E non comprendo il perché.” disse Yuya, piano, guadagnandosi una gomitata nelle costole da Chinen.   
Kei ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.   
“Dice che le sono simpatico. Ma lo so che tu non condividi, non importa.” rispose, tranquillo, rivolgendosi poi a Yuri. “E a voi come va? Che cosa avete fatto di bello in questi giorni?” chiese, con occhi curiosi.   
L’altro ridacchiò, piano, lanciando un’occhiata a Yuya.  
“Ieri siamo stati dal medico per la visita di controllo della sua ferita. E lui ha litigato con il sensei perché gli aveva promesso che non sarebbe rimasta la cicatrice, e invece è ancora lì. Io gliel’ho detto che dopo solo sei mesi è normale, e gliel’ha detto anche il sensei, ma lo sai com’è fatto.” aggiunse, come se Takaki non fosse lì con loro. “Io trovo che non gli stia male, sembra quasi uno yakuza serio con quella addosso. Ma lo sai quant’è vanitoso, no?” concluse, schivando per un pelo il colpo che Yuya gli stava dando con una mano sulla testa.   
Kei nel frattempo rideva, di cuore.   
Gli piaceva vedere Yuri sorridere. Da quando l’aveva conosciuto, non succedeva spesso, mentre da qualche mese lo vedeva sempre allegro. E sempre con Yuya.   
Non aveva fatto troppe domande, non era necessario per capire come andassero le cose fra loro.   
Sospirò, contento.   
“Se aspettate un po’...” iniziò a dire poi, seguendo come sempre il filo dei propri pensieri. “magari incontrate Ko. Deve venire a trovarmi, è da un po’ che non lo vedo.” disse loro, lo sguardo perso nuovamente nel vuoto.   
Scorse i due lanciarsi un’occhiata che non riuscì a comprendere, prima che il più grande gli rispondesse.   
“Non ho la minima intenzione di aspettarlo, Kei. Mi sono già annoiato. Non volevo neanche venire a dire il vero, ma Yuri mi ci ha trascinato.” disse, con tono che a Kei parve forzatamente acido.   
“Sì, Kei-chan. Ora dobbiamo andare, pranziamo fuori oggi.” aggiunse Chinen, piano, e all’altro parve di scorgere un luccichio strano nei suoi occhi.   
Si salutarono, velocemente.   
Non duravano mai troppo le loro visite quando c’era anche Yuya, ma a lui non dispiaceva.   
Era felice che andassero a trovarlo, non importava quanto si trattenessero.   
Mentre si allontanavano, rimase a guardarli, e dopo che ebbero fatto pochi metri vide Yuya allungare il braccio verso il più piccolo, prendendogli una mano nella sua.   
Erano imitazioni di una vita, come prototipi di un immaginario perfetto, di quelli delle favole, in cui il mostro diventava improvvisamente il buono, e tutti vivevano felici e contenti.  
Imitazioni di una vita.   
Sorrise, felice.   
Quando fosse arrivato, l’avrebbe raccontato a Kota.   
Ne sarebbe stato felice, era sicuro.   
Magari, anche loro avrebbero avuto un bambino, un giorno.   
E forse anche un gatto.   
Ridacchiò.   
Avrebbe dovuto dire a Kota che Yuya, a differenza sua, poteva sicuramente permettersi una casa con il giardino.

_**Fine** _


End file.
